Hijo de la oscuridad
by Shin Black
Summary: Hisoka y Tsuzuki tienen un bebé, que problemas ocasionará esto? ¡¡¡FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! CHAP 14 TwT no me extrañen XD
1. Entrega 1

**Hijo de la oscuridad**

****

****

**Capitulo 1****: Kenji Asato Kurosaki**

Habían pasado 3 años desde la "Desaparición" de Muraki y en verdad, parecía como si hubiera muerto. Era un día normal para los empleados de la Enma. Bueno, No tan normal.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!- Dijeron todos a la vez cuando Hisoka puso un pie en la sala de reuniones.

- Felicidades Hisoka- Dijo Watari ayudándolo a que Hisoka no se caiga.

El más animado en la fiesta no era Hisoka, sino Tsuzuki. Había muchas cosas dulces (Ahora sabes porque era el más animado?), estos últimos meses habían sido terribles para Hisoka, entre los días que se sentía muy mal, cuando lloraba, cuando estaba decaído, cuando estaba hiperactivo y alegre. Muchos cambios de humor, y muchas horas en compañía de Tsuzuki no eran muy lindas que digamos para el joven Shinigami.

- Te gusta?- Dijo Tatsumi viendo como Hisoka examinaba el regalo que le había dado.

- Emmm……..si, gracias- Trato de hacer una sonrisa falsa, pero era demasiado falsa que digamos- Al menos le diste algo.

Con eso Tatsumi cayó al suelo XD. En fin, miro todos los regalos de las demás personas en la sala y solo faltaban los de Watari y Tsuzuki.

- Ese se llama el cuida niños- Dijo mostrando su invento.

- Y para que me servirá �- Dijo Hisoka.

- Emmm…….Para cuidar niños, supongo- Dijo un tanto nervioso por la fría mirada de Hisoka.

- Ok…ok….- Toma el aparato y lo pone a un lado con las demás baratijas y se coloca frente a Tsuzuki- Y bien???

- O.O y bien que?

- Donde esta mi regalo Tsuzuki? �

- Tu regalo?

- Si.

- Emmm…….pues……

- NO ME DIGAS QUE NO LE COMPRASTE REGALO A TU HIJO PADRE DESNATURALIZADO �

- Hisoka, Cariño, no, digo si…….digo no…..no me golpees -.-.

- � dame una buena excusa.

- bueno, yo estaba comiendo……pastel – señala el pastel- y vino una vendedora de Avon y me obsequio un lápiz de labio, me comí el lápiz de labio por error confundiéndolo con tarta de frutilla y…..

- ¿¿¿y???

- Y me descompuse y estuve en cama dos días y no pude comprar el regalo.

- Esa no es buena excusa �.

- Pero Hisoka…

- AAAAAAAAAH- Hisoka lleva ambas manos a su panza.

- ¿Qué sucede Hisoka?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Ya……..es HORA…….

---------------------------

HOSPITAL (Real obvio)

Tsuzuki estaba nervioso, en 73 años que trabaja en la Enma nunca le había pasado esto. Iba a ser padre, Como? Cuando? Porque? Nadie lo sabe, pero un experimento fallido y una noche con Hisoka, hicieron que el chico quedara en estado interesante. Iba a ser su primer hijo, el primero que iba a cargar, que iba a enseñarle a hablar y que llevaría a la escuela. Pero se olvido de que estaba muerto, y el niño tendría como padres a dos cadáveres O.O. Eso lo traumó el niño nacería vivo, pero viviría con dos Shinigamis.

- No te preocupes Tsuzuki, el niño cuando morirá, se convertirá en Shinigami, eso es lo malo, pero estará toda la vida contigo.

- Lo se.

- Además…..ponte a pensar que desde niño tendrá que ver cosas horribles, tendrá que vivir donde trabajamos, ya que ustedes lo llevaran consigo, no?

- Seguro.

- Tranquilo Tsuzuki, todo saldrá bien.

------------------------

Tsuzuki entro a la pequeña sala, Hisoka lo esperaba allí. Cuando entro, vio que el chico pasó sus ojos del bebé a él y volvió luego a fijarse en el bebé. Tsuzuki miro al pequeño niño, su pelito era castaño oscuro y su ojitos eran verdes.

Tsuzuki se acerca mientras Hisoka acariciaba la cabeza del bebé que tenia en brazos, era tan lindo.

- Tsuzuki….mira….sonríe igual que tú- dijo Hisoka destapándole la carita al bebe que estaba cubierto de mantas.

- Es precioso como tú Hisoka.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- Elige tú el nombre.

- No, mejor hazlo tú.

- Siempre me a gustado…..- Dijeron los dos- El nombre de…..- Otra vez los dos al unísono- Kenji…- Terminaron al mismo tiempo.

- Ok, entonces, aquí te presento a Kenji Asato Kurosaki- Dijo mostrando a su pequeño hijo.

---------------------

****

**Nota:**

Eso es todo por hoy. XD Hola, me llamo Germán Ramírez, me apodan "Shin Black" como sabrán Shin significa "la muerte", iba a ponerme Yami Shin, pero decidí una mezcla entre Yami no Matsuei y Harry Potter. En fin, tengo 19 años y me encanta el anime este, es más gracias a una amiga del alma "Tomoe KRL" tengo el primer manga de YNM. Me siento completo, y ya iré por el segundo XD. Bueno, ahora al fic. Hisoka y Tsuzuki tienen un bebé, que problemas ocasionará esto? Porque Muraki quiere a ese chiquillo para su experimento. Ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos. DEJEN REVIEW CHE! Se los pido, de rodillas.

Bue che! Me despido, un abrazo a todos. Bye.


	2. Entrega 2

**Capitulo 2**: **La noticia**

--------------

**Nota Autor**: Bueno, como recibí algunos Review que querían saber un poco más sobre como fue la reacción de Hisoka y los demás tras la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, para ellos este capitulo que en verdad no estaba en mis planes, pero es un poco para explicarles como fue todo esto del embarazo, gracias por su amable atención.

Muy Cordialmente. Shin Black – Un espectro más en este miserable mundo XD –

--------------

--- APROXIMADAMENTE 8 MESES ATRÁS ---

Como explicarlo, bueno, hace como algunos días atrás….estábamos Tsuzuki y yo jugando en el laboratorio de Watari, les conté que ahí hay cosas tétricas por cierto. En fin. Por error, mientras jugábamos ejem, no les diré a que, a Tsuzuki se le cayó un líquido azul en mi bebida…..y me la tome. Al rato estaba durmiendo…..ejem……..y pues sentía molestias, yo pensaba que es normal después de tener una noche con Tsuzuki, pero no. Pronto esos malestares se fueron siendo más frecuentes. Le comenté esto al secretario del Enma que acudió al presidente o como se llame para que yo pueda ir al medico, y así fue, hoy, ya con un mes de haberme hecho los estudios, tengo miedo de cuales sean los probables resultados.

Ya pasaron de las 12 y me tienen acá esperando � matare a alguien si el doctor no me dice que es lo que tengo.

- Kurosaki Hisoka…- Llamo el doctor.

- Si acá estoy, dígame Doctor- Dijo Hisoka entrando al cuarto.

- Señor Hisoka, usted tiene…..una…..pues no se como explicarlo.

- Solo hable Doctor- Dijo un poco enojado.

- Usted…..esta embarazado.

Dos minutos en silencio y….

- QUE, QUE????? COMO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADO, SOY UN CHICO!!!

- Joven, sabemos muy bien que usted es un varón, pero estos son los resultados, parase que algo en su cuerpo cambio y ese día usted tuvo……em……relaciones con otro chico……..y ahí lo tiene.

- Esto…..no puede ser cierto- Dijo un poco ido.

- …….

----DOS MESES DESPUES---

Hisoka ya tenía su pequeña panza de 3 meses, y aunque no lo crean, nadie lo notaba. Aunque algo era cierto, esos cambios de humor no eran normales. Estar muy hiperactivo a muy melancólico, y vomitar cada día, no era normal, normal, diría yo. Pero hasta que Hisoka decidió decirle esto al grupo paso una semana más.

- EJEM �- Hisoka amargado a la máxima potencia.

Esa cara daba miedo. Así que decidieron ponerle atención.

- Estoy aquí para informarles……algo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses- Dijo en forma de suspiro.

- mmm?

- Estoy…..esperando un bebé.

5 Minutos después.

POM

Tsuzuki fue a parar al suelo…….mucha azúcar.

10 minutos después.

- Me lo dices en serio Hisoka?

- Crees que mentiría con algo así � además estoy más gordo que un elefante.

- Emmm…..si, te veo un poco rellenito n.n

PUM

------------------

**_Querido papel de reciclare:_**

****

**_Como no tengo diario, entonces decidí escribir en este papel. Soy Hisoka, y tengo…..16 años, pero cumpliría 19 años. Bueno, estoy embarazado, y estos meses han sido terribles. Tsuzuki me tiene cansado, piensa que quiero muchas cosas y corre de un lado para el otro trayendo pasteles que se los termina comiendo el._**

****

**_He pensado los nombres para mi bebé._**

Para nena: Mikami  
Para nene: Kenji

****

**_A Tsuzuki le gusta. Así que me ahorre un paso. ¿Cómo será el parto? Ni idea, TODO ES CULPA DE TZUSUKI-SAN!!!_**

****

**_Bueno, ojalá esto vaya para mejor. Que el bebé nazca sano….ojalá._**

****

****

---------------------

Nota autor: Bueno, hasta ahí, se que no es tan bueno como el segundo, pero en verdad no estaba planeado. Pero como pidieron algo sobre el embarazo de Hisoka, pues aquí. A partir de ahora será muy extraño el fic (Más??) u.u Bueno, a los RR.

**Florchi: Tú amiga del alma:** Ya no odio a Hijiri, es más, gracias a ti tendrá un papel casi co-protagónico en este fic cuando la pubertad llegue al pequeño Kenji. No te adelantare nada porque soy "Very bad muajajaja" Un beso Flo.

**Oro:** Gracias Mamá, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Akia Nekoi:** Bueno, si fue cesárea, y para amamantarlo fue fácil, teniendo un loco como Watari y miles de ideas absurdas, eso da un total de una maquina amamantadora de bebés jajajaja. Un beso para ti y por favor sigue leyendo, Oliz. Thanks you.

**Eressea:** Pues taran XD acá esta como lo tomo Hisoka y Tsuzuki, aunque no estaba planeado y lo hice a los apurones, creo quedo muy bien. Muchas gracias por tú Review.

**Fujisaki yami:** Bueno, esas son mis parejas favoritas, tanto de Harry Potter como de Yami no Matsuei, pero no escribo muchos fics, ya veras en mi biografía que es verdad XD. Si, soy chico, jajajaja XD y en verdad, no soy el único que escribe y ve Yaoi -.- gracias a dios, sino sería el rarito. Mi papá Ice Kory X (Actual novio) también escribe mucho Yaoi Jejeje. Un beso y gracias por tú Review.

**yukikazutaka:** Jejeje lo corto, ya viene incluido en mi y lo explica mi manual de funcionamiento que lo tiene Ice Kory X XD O.O olvida lo ultimo. Me encanta el manga y solo tengo el tomo 1 y 2. Ya quiero comprar los otros y he visto la serie en anime. Pero en fin. Me encanta YNM y gracias por tú Review.

**Mito Sam:** Bueno, sobre el embarazo, aquí lo tienes, las otras preguntas las veras y las responderás leyendo, aunque es muy fácil deducirlo. Sobre Hijiri, creedme, que tendrá un papel en este fics muy importante para la vida de Kenji. Así que hasta ahí puedo contarte jajaja. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por opinar, un beso.

**Nadeshcka:** Bueno jajaja si es una idea algo loca, se me ocurrió leyendo "Mi primer hijo" de Karina-91 mi adorada primita jajaja y pues dije, ¿Por qué no? Así que junto con este fic y los de mi amado……ejem….invente este fic súper bueno. Un beso y gracias por tu opinión.

-.- Aun faltan más Review. Me tomare un descanso de dos minutos –dos minutos luego–.

**Yaoi-hunter:** En serio? Jajaja tuvimos la misma idea jajaja bueno, lo mío fue porque mi prima estaba embarazada y la confunden con Kouji Minamoto de Digimon Frontier, entonces decidimos hacer un yaoi. Bueno, ojalá y te guste, un beso y gracias por tu opinión.

**Haruka/Shuichi:** Bueno, muchas gracias por tu opinión respecto al fic, si, yo también me lo imagino. Pero bueno, el fic es raro, aunque más raro es el de mi prima Karina-91 -.- ese si da miedo. Un abrazo amiga, nos vemos.

**Ayumi Warui:** Si, es la idea más loca que he tenido, pero aun así, parece que tuvo éxito. Y no te preocupes, aunque el niño parece que nazca o se crié en un mundo extraño, será bastante normal. O por lo menos, yo lo creo así. Un saludo y gracias por tu opinión.

**Aguila Fanel:** Si, el bebé tendrá más poderes que los padres -.- pero eso no le quita que sea humano. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en la próxima entrega de este fic.

**Balbalu:** Jejeje Si es original, casi nadie ha hecho esto, pero lo hice para que se animen a hacerlo (Hasta yo me marie XD) bien, gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos.

**YokoKurosaki:** Hola Yoko, el gusto es mío Jejeje. Enserio? Eres la segunda que me dice que tiene la idea de hacer un fic como este, pues, gracias por tu comentario. Nos vemos.

Bueno, ya esta por hoy, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda entrega de este fic. Ojalá les guste, ya que no estaban en mis planes, por eso lo hice corto, pero les prometo que haré uno largo, si me dan de mínimo 5 Review. No les pido mucho, solo un poco de halagos XD no se lo crean jajaja. Bueno, nos vemos en la tercera entrega del fic, el niño seguirá ciando bebe hasta el 5 cap. Suerte.


	3. Entrega 3

**Capitulo 3**Hijo Único

-

**Nota autor:** Ante la duda de no saber si Asato era el nombre o el apellido de Tsuzuki, vi el capitulo uno de Yami No Matsuei donde Hisoka le dice Tsuzuki y este le dice que nadie lo había llamado por su nombre. También ante la presentación japonesa, siempre se dice el apellido primero, como lo hizo Hisoka "Kurosaki Hisoka" en cambio Tsuzuki dijo "Tsuzuki Asato" aunque me parecía nombre más lindo Tsuzuki que Asato, le puse como que era Asato el apellido, pero como veo que posiblemente no sea así, el niño se pondrá de segundo nombre Asato, entonces seria Kenji Asato Tsuzuki Kurosaki.

Gracias por su atención. (Esto parece la nota del cable xDDDD o.o yo me entiendo o.oU)

-

CUARTO

- Tsuzuki…….- Musitó Hisoka en la oscura habitación.

- mmmmm- Dijo mientras jalaba de la cobija.

- Estaba pensando, que la salud mental de nuestro hijo podría ser similar a la de Watari y lo criamos aquí -.-U

¿Hmm- Dijo Tsuzuki abriendo los ojos¿Crees que se volverá loco?

- Quien sabe, mira, no es saludable para un niño normal ver tantos muertos por aquí y por all�, tanto diablos sueltos, tanta sangre.

- En eso tienes razón.

- Además, si vamos a trabajar, quien cuidara del bebé �� los demonios, o tal vez WATARI.

- AAAAAAAAAH NOOOOO T.T

- entonces, que podremos hacer -.-

- Podemos ir a vivir al campo con muchas flores y pasteles de chocolate- con los ojos en forma de estrella.

- TSUZUKI- Mala, mala cara.

- lo siento -.-

- Debemos pensar en el futuro de Kenji. Que tal si estudia violín? Hijiri podría cuidarlo.

- Si! Hijiri! Hijiri…….. ¿Quién es Hijiri?

- TSUZUKI COMO QUE NO RECUERDAS A HIJIRI ò-ó.

- Emmm….Aaaaaaah el chico que se parece a ti solo que tiene cabello más oscuro.

- (Suspiro de resignación) si Tsu.

- wiiiiiiii lo recordé n.n- Trasformándose en chibi-neko

-………- Le da un derechazo a Tsuzuki y queda noqueado en la cama- Baka….

-

LABORATORIO.

- Laralaralaaa- Tarareaba Watari haciendo uno de sus experimentos- Un poco de este líquido rojo así – Sigue cantando- Un poco de este liquido azul acá…- Canta y canta- Y un poco de este pedazo de goma espuma ac�- su canción no tiene ritmo -.-U- Y así con esta cosa va a explotar.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOM

- WOW, acerté n.n cof…..cof….- Dijo limpiándose el polvo que tenia encima.

Se abre la puerta.

- Watari quería pedirte que…………..Watari?

- Si n.n

¿Por qué te veo feliz si el laboratorio esta destruido- Dijo Hisoka.

- Pues porque predije el futuro¿Qué me ibas a pedir Hisoka?

- Ah si, no importa, ya le pediré a alguien más –se va con un poco de miedo.

- o.o- Watari.

AFUERA DEL LABORATORIO

- No bebé, no te dejare al cuidado de este loco- Dijo alzando al bebé que estaba en su carrito.

-

SALA DE REUNIONES.

- LLEGAS TARDE TSUZUKI. Cual es tu excusa.

- Estaba con el bebé n.n

- Tsu, el bebé esta acá conmigo- Dijo Hisoka que tenia al pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

- eh? Jejejeje digo, estaba con Watari en……

- Pero si yo estoy aquí- Dijo Watari levantando la mano.

- O.O ah bueno entonces yo estaba en……..lo siento -.-

-….- Gemido de Marge Simpson grupal.

- Bien, estamos aquí reunidos porque otras almas…….blablabla….- El tipo seguía explicando pero nadie le prestaba atención.

En el mundo de Hisoka.

Pobre de mi bebé, tan lindo y tener a un padre tan baka. Yo seré el orgullo de su familia, No veo a Tsu-kun yendo a buscar sus notas. Es tan hermoso, menos mal que no heredó los ojos de Tsu, porque sino todos lo creerían monstruo como al pobre de Tsu. Pero igual teniendo dos padres raros, no creo que el niño haya nacido normalito, tendrá algún poder, pero ¿Cuál?

En el mundo de Tsuzuki.

Ese pastel de crema, lo tenía en mis manos y justo me llaga Gushoshin para que venga a esta reunión y ahora debo tragarme dos horas de blablabla. Odio las reuniones. Quiero mi pastel T.T. Pero da igual, seguro esos peluches voladores se lo rompieron ò-ó. Otro tema, Kenji, el bebé parece que conspira a tener poderes, que lindo n.n.

En el mundo de Watari (Nota Autor: I LOVE YOU WATARI n.n)

Bien, Inventos: Una licuadora que licua licuados xD no, eso ya se invento. Algo en que la gente se pueda sentar…….DIABLOS, SILLAS! Pero si ponemos las sillas en un lugar que sea Móvil…….dios, autos.

En el mundo de Tatsumi.

Abre dejado abierta la puerta de mi casa, no lo creo, siempre sierro todo. Espero que este todo ordenado, no se cuando pueda aparecer mi mamá como Shinigami ò.ó que miedo.

- y eso es todo, entendieron?

- ehhhhh si- los cuatro se van corriendo.

- No me entendieron -.- bueno, eso pasa cuando tienen un hijo unico, no?

- Seguro.

-

**Nota:** Bueno, por fin termine este cap, Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. En serio,. Ahora los contesto. Y sorry si es corto el capitulo, prometo que cuando tenga inspiración los haré más largos.

**Fujisaki Yami:** Jajaja a mi me encanta el yaoi, y tengo a mi papá virtual y hermanos virtuales que también le gustan. Gracias por tu comentario, Jejeje y sorry por tardarme en subir los capítulos.

**Hina:** Más adelante se darán detalles sobre cada aspecto que ocurra, Jejeje y además no soy bueno en los lemmons, por eso no creo que haya escenas lemmon, tal vez uno que otro lime. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**Nadeshcka:** Jejejeje si soy chico, varón de sexo masculino xD que bueno que quedo más o menos claro -.- ya me imaginaba haciendo lemon. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**Balbalu:** Si es horrible -.- yo siendo chico no me gustaría que me digan "Estas embarazado" que horror, pero a mi novio si le gustaría que le digan que tendremos un hijo u.u porque ser�? Jajaja bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**Florchi: Tu amiga del alma:** No te podrias hacer un nick name más corto, no? Ya vas a ver que pasa con Kenji e Hijiri más adelante xD no te imagines cosas pervertida ò-ó xDDDD un beso hijis.

**Ayumi Warui:** Si veraz lo del apellido no se, creo que tienes razón, por eso le cambie el nombre. Y siempre un fic es más peke que el otro. Si, lo del papel de reciclare no es nuevo para mi, yo cuando quería escribir ponía "Querido papel de diario" "Querido papel de baño" "Querido anuncio de pizzería". Jajaja estoy loco. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

**Yoko Kurosaki:** Gracias por tu comentario, aquí la actualización.

**Yaoi-hunter:** Jajaja gracias, me caracterizo en fics de humor, aunque no quiera siempre se ríen de mis fics xD. Claro que puedes ser mi amiga, tengo muchos amigos n.n es más, Florchi, es mi hija virtual junto a millones más jajaja. Bueno un beso.

**Maru de Kusanagi: **Hola, Emmm…….Gracias por tu Review xD.

**Mitsuhiro:** Nunca te sentirás solo amigo, jajaja hay muchos chicos, solo hay que buscarlos y comunicarnos. Que bueno que te gusto mi fic. Un abrazo amigo, Bye.

**Mito sam: **Bueno, sobre Hijiri, me da la impresión que las va a terminar agradando la idea de que Hijiri este en el fic, en verdad influye mucho en la vida del pequeño Kenji. Ya las preguntas se responderán solas. Un abrazo y gracias por tu comentario.

**Akia Nekoi:** Akia, te cayo simpático mi novio xD. Cuantos años tienes �� porque no me quieres decir T-T Sobre la pregunta esa, repito, No, a menos que Hisoka tome de nuevo esa cosa que tomo xD. Bueno, un abrazo.

**Kaoru Dono:** jajaja, para mi el yaoi es algo natural en mi. Me ha gustado casi siempre, jajaja y en verdad no para de gustarme. Gracias por decirme loco, todos me lo dicen. Y gracias por tu comentario.

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:** Hola n.n eres mi ultimo Review por ahora. Claro, me pasare por SK a ver si puedo leer algún fic bueno (Ósea tuyo). Gracias por tu Review.

(Suspiro de cansancio) Bien los dejo, gracias por todo, Nos vemos. BYEEEEE.


	4. Entrega 4

**Capitulo 4**¿Por qué no habré vivido más?

Que lindo es estar en mar del plata, en alpargatas, en alpargatas……..que lindo es estar en mar del plata, en alpargatas, soy feliz……- Adivinen quien esta cantando mientras mezclaba sulfato ferrico con vinagre (Que combinación más rara) SI, el que todo el mundo quiere. WATARI.

Watari?

Y ayer comí una laucha, en mar del plata, en mar del plata- En realidad esto no iba en la canción, pero Watari siempre inventa cosas. (N/A: además tenia ritmo)

Watari o.ô

Y mate dos mariposas con una vara, y por ellos, soy feliiiiiiiiiiz.

WATARI Y LA (censurado) MADRE, PESTA ATENCION (Censurado)

o.o Hisoka, con esa boca dices mamá.

Tú te lo buscaste, te llaman en sala de reuniones.

Siiiiiii- Dijo saliendo con una caja que nadie sabe que hay dentro.

SALA DE REUNIONES.

Watari entra y detrás estaba Hisoka con el bebé en brazos (Que ya parecía de un año y medio).

Que raro que todos están reunidos en el mismo lugar- Dijo Watari con una sonrisa (Ni me lo digas, lo se XP)

Pues, es una SALA de REUNIONES – Dijo Tatsumi tomando su taza de café instantáneo.

Que nos querías decir……Watari- Dijo Tsuzuki.

Ah si, aquí esta, todo lo que un padre quisiera tener para entretener a un bebé- Dijo sacando una sonaja de la caja.

o.o.

La llame Nojaja, porque no se…..pero me sono divertido.

Watari….

Esta hecho de plástico y tiene 4 bolillas de acero a dentro, esta parte de acá – Muestra donde el bebé pone la manita para hacer ruido con la sonaja- Es para que el bebé tome la Nojaja……..no le parece un invento maravilloso.

Adivino que al crearle te empezaste a reir.

¿Cómo lo sabes Tsuzuki?

No, jaja XD

Fue un chiste tan malo que hasta las almas hacen fila para pegarte- Dijo Hisoka enojado, y volteo a ver a Watari- Watari, eso ya existe…….se llama Sonaja o sonajero en todo caso, lo consigues a muy bajo precio en Japón.

O.O ya existe.

si u.u

Pero cuando morí……no….no….no estaba inventado T-T- Empieza a llorar como crió de 2 años (A poco no se vería tierno)

Pues hubieras vivido un poco más.

¿Por qué GRAN SEÑOR de allá arriba….no me hizo vivir más tiempo?

Te informo, que ya estamos muertos y el señor de allá arriba, esta acá al lado- Dijo Hisoka mirándolo de reojo.

O.O ok……. ¿Por qué SEÑOR DE ACÁ AL LADO no me hizo vivir más tiempo?

u.uU

CUARTO 1

Su vista cruzo desde el patito de hule hasta la cara de su esposo, patito, esposo, patito, esposo.

PUEDES DEJAR ESO.

Lo siento soka.

en fin, Tsuzuki, no podemos dejar al bebé ac�, ya que si lo dejamos ac�, lo volveremos Watari.

Entonces?

Vamos a lo de Hijiri.

¿Quién?

Hijiri, YA TE OLVIDASTE.

aaaaaah el chico ese que toca la flauta.

EL VIOLIN.

Tocaba un instrumento¿No?

si u.u, me acompañas.

si si si si si siiiiiiii

o.o u.u que hare contigo.

jejeje.

LABORATORIO.

En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa, en el mar, todo………mmmm……- Trata de recordad la canción-……bah, en el mar, todo es original XD.

Siempre inventando, no?

Tatsumi.

¿Quién más puede entrar a tu laboratorio?

La enfermera

O.O

El dentista.

o.o

Un cirujano plastico.

u-u

Una bombilla.

��……- Mirada mala¿Una bombilla?

Si, quien sabe…..

Por favor Watari, no crees que necesitas un psicólogo.

NO LO NECESITO Y SE ACABO EL ASUNTO.

CONSULTORIO.

Dígame, que siente, que lo motiva- Un joven de 19 años, con unos lentes prestados sin aumento, ojos claros, cabello rubio cenizado hasta la nuca, un poco menos y con una libreta (Es muy lindo chico) estaba en una silla junto el sillón donde descansa Watari.

Pues, de pequeño soñaba que era pelota de tenis.

O.O pelota de tenis- German (Yo) anota en su libreta **_"No volver a hacerle un favor a Tatsumi en su vida"._**

En otro lugar un poco alejado.

Hijiri tomo al pequeño Kenji en sus brazos.

No se preocupen, cuidare de él como cuido de mi violín- Dijo Hijiri sonriente.

Hisoka saca el violín roto de Hijiri de la nada.

¿y esto?

Ataque de locura n.nU

O.O

No volverá a pasar, tengo un psicologo.

Ok, nos vemos- Dijo Asato tomando a Hisoka que ya estaba pensando mejor lo de dejar a su bebé con Hijiri.

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y quiero decirles que si quieren darme ideas, opinas o darme nota así mejoro mi escritura, háganlo mientras no me insulten en el acto, se que no lo harán. Si quieren ponerme nota como escritor, o alguna critica (No las obvias de que el cap esta corto, hasta yo lo se xD) eso me hará crecer como escritor.

**_Review._**

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Jejejeje, pues, todas estas preguntas te las responderé en los capítulos, así que pronto sabrás que poder tiene el bebé. Muchas gracias por tu RR.

**Akia Nekoi:** Que bueno que te gusto Watari, y sobre mi novio, si lo se, es un encanto, y si nos llevamos bien la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se pone de mal humor pues me pelea mucho. En fin, espero que te siga emocionando y mira como es Watari de loko en este fic. Gracias por el RR.

**Mitsuhiro:** Muchas gracias por sacarme la duda, la mayoría me dijo eso, pero igual al nene le dicen Kenji, aso que ya que. Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por tu RR.

**Yaoi-Hunter:** Hola, gracias por recomendarme esa serie, en verdad no sabía de ella, ojalá y si esta maquina quiere la pueda ver. Jejeje bueno, sigue leyendo el fic y veras un Watari 100 locura extrema XD me encanta Wat-sama, espero que siga gustándote, gracias por tus RR.

**Florchi: Tu amiga del alma:** ¿Tu amiga del alma? Jejejeje sorry -.- XD pero si eres mi amiga del alma. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y te prometo dejar RR en los tuyos. Un bezaso XD. Chauchas.

**Mito sam:** La princesa esa……..me cae pésimo, no me gusta es muy chillona y tiene una voz muy infantil O.O aparte que es chica de edad, que bueno que Muraki la mato (Lo único bueno que hizo por el bien de la humanidad) bueno, espero que el fic te siga gustando.

**Kiyone de Himura:** Gracias primis por tu RR, es muy valioso para mi, espero que te siga gustando este fic que hago con todo mi talento XD (Eso salio de Sirius Black XD) bueno, muchos besos y sigue leyendo.

**Tomoe KR Lupin: **La R es de Remus XD, que bueno que te gusto el fic, te recomiendo "las vueltas de la vida" tb es mío. Bueno, te dejo, espero que te siga gustando.

**Ayumi Warui:** Si . tienes razón, Watari como niñera "ALERTA ROJA", da un poco de miedo, además Watari tiene ahora un Psicologo (Yo) que esta menos loco que él, pero aun así esta loco. Bueno gracias por tus RR.

**Kai Yloene:** Muchas gracias Lintu por tu RR, en realidad me gusta mucho saber que tú, Tomoe, Flo, Jessy y Kiyone leen mis fics jajajaja aunque medio las obligo XD. O.o no me hagas caso, que bueno que te gusto, espero que siguas leyendo y descubres cosas. Te perdono lo del msn XD que no vuelva a pasar XD ntc. Chauchas.

**Yoko Kurosaki:** Jajaja, larga historia -.- pero en conclusión, tengo un novio mexicano (Yo soy de argentina) y bueno, yo quisiera tener hijos (Me agradan los niños, tengo dos en casa que son mis hermanos) y me gustaría tenerlos con el y no con una chica -.-. En fin, espero que esa respuesta haya respondido tu pregunta. Bueno un beso y gracias por tus RR.

**Misado Tsuzuki:** jejeje creeme, no pondré a la princesa Tsubaki porque la odio con el alma, que bueno que Muraki la mato (Lo bueno que hizo por el buen de la sociedad), si, me gusta el yaoi desde los 17 años (Ósea, como hace 2 años atrás). Bueno gracias por tu comentario.

**NurikoMurasaki:** Watari siempre estara loco XD y me gusta hacerlo así, sobre todo en este cap, por fin consiguió un psicologo XD. Bueno, no te preocupes por Tsubaki, no la pondré, ya esta muerta y es mejor así. Gracias por tu Review.

**Nadeshcka:** Si, a mi me encanta Watari lo idolatro XD. Es que esta tan lokito que me vuelve loco XD. En fin, Hisoka cumplira doble rol con respecto a su bebé, pero Hijiri lo ayudara mientras Tsuzuki recuerde quien es Hijiri (Siempre se olvida) bueno, un beso y gracias por tu RR.

**Jessy:** Hola Je Je, como tas, que bueno que me apoyas en este fic, te agradezco el RR. Y muchos bezazos XD.

**Kaouru Dono:** Bueno, Lo se, es que nunca hago fics largos, fíjate en mi historial XD (Ósea biografía) ningún fic es largo, apenas duran 2 hojas con letra 12 XD. En fin, yo tb amo a Watari y lo pondré siempre XD en cualquier citación cómica, en esta, por ejemplo cantando una canción e inventando letras XD (Quien no lo ha hecho una vez) bueno un beso, gracias por tu Review.

Bueno, para terminar, serrare este fic diciéndoles que si les gusta Harry Potter y el Sirius-Remus, lean mi fic ("Las vueltas de la vida") es tb muy cómico, jajaja aunque no los hago cómicos, salen así. Bueno, este fic fue presentado por.

**Golosinas Billiken.**

Espero que disfruten el cap. Nos vemos. Atte. Shin Black.


	5. Entrega 5

**Capitulo 5** ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

255, 256, 257…….258…..250….que viene después del ocho?

Nueve -.-u

A si, Nueve…….259….

QUE DIABLOS HACES TSUZUKI.

Cuento n.n.

Que cuentas?

Que tan rápido se va la vida -.-

Estamos muertos- Cara mala, mala, mala.

Aaaaaah con razón la gente no me ve feo.

En fin, sabes, me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber dejado a Kenji con Hijiri.

Con quien?

TSUZIKI.

Aaaaaah si, ya, ya entendí.

Tsuzuki, no se si matarte o……

O?

Olvídalo, vamos a buscar al nene.

Pero, y el trabajo?

Ya lo haremos mañana.

&&& Mientras tanto &&&

En otra parte del universo la cual llamaremos Japón XD estaba un chico joven cuidando de un bebé.

Bueno mi hermoso bebé, este es tu biberón……OH pero que tonto soy, ya empieza el programa de Milongo, ese chico si que nos hará reír, en fin, ahora vuelvo, voy por el control- Deja el biberón en la mesita a metro y medio del bebé y se va a buscar el santísimo control.

Al rato regresa con el control y el bebé se habia tomado todo el biberón.

Pero…..como………yo deje……..el biberón……..el bebé…………yo……..el control…….

Dejemos a Hijiri y sus frases sin sentido y pasemos al consultorio del Doctor.

&&& Consultorio &&&

Estaba el Psicologo (Ósea yo) anteriormente nombrado, y Watari.

Psicologo…..

Llámame Doctor Ahorro XD- (El chiste es que así se llama una farmacia, en fin, los que la conocen se reirán)

Puedo ponerle apodos.

Si se siente más seguro así, pues…….prosiga.

Pues, cuando tenía tres años me llamaban orejitas.

…..- Aguantándose la risa- Y porque lo llamaban así?

Pues vera……mis orejas…..

Ya, ya entendí…….en fin, siga con su niñez.

Bueno………yo nací……en un repollo.

¿Un repollo?

Por eso mi fascinación a las verduras.

O.O…….prosiga.

Mi mamá era una neurocirujana y mi papá era un científico nuclear.

……..y como nació ESTO- señala a Watari- De esa unión?

Que me habrá querido decir.

Bueno, continué.

Mi prima era una bailarina exótica.

Su prima?

Si

SU PRIMA ERA BAILARINA?

Si o.o

EXOTICA?

si ò-ó.

Ah, era solo para saber n.nU

Sabe, empieza a agradarme…….sus ojos son azul natural?

si, porque lo dice?

Pues se verían bien en un frasco y con una etiqueta en mi laboratorio.

O.O

&&& En el mismo lugar donde estaba Hijiri &&&

DONDE MIER(Censurado) ESTA MI HIJO.

Aquí- Dijo Hijiri con el bebé en brazos.

Ah, lo siento Hijiri, es que….pensé.

PENSASTE, SIEMPRE PIENSAS NO……..PUES TOMA A TU HIJO……TTT-TTT- Se lo da.

o.o que delicado.- Este es Tsuzuki.

En fin, gracias.

De nada, ha una cosa, su hijo tiene poderes.

EH? O.O

Levita cosas.

Pero solo tiene 1 año.

Si, lo se, por eso me sorprendí.

Gracias Hijiri.

De nada……ah una cosa……dígale que me devuelva el control.

O.O –miran al bebe y su control.

Contol, contol- Dijo Kenji mordiendo el control.

Kenji….-Dijo Hisoka- Devuelve el control.

Contol es mío….jijijiji-Dijo riendo el bebé.

Dámelo- Hijiri hace fuerza pero el bebé le pega con el control en la cabeza y cae noqueado.

Bebé malo- Dijo Hisoka y sin esfuerzo le quita el control al bebe y se lo tira a Hijiri- Gracias Hijiri, chau.

……-Aun con las estrellas

¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?...grr…..chicos jóvenes- Dijo Hisoka mientras se iba.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota:** Bien, acá esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos, y los RR los contesto.

**Review**

**Samael Bene Elohim:** que no vuelva a pasar XD. Bue, de acuerdo, ya le paro….jajajaja en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo, ya que últimamente no se me ocurre ningun chiste . . Bueno, muchos besos y sigue comentando.

**Alejamoto Diethel:** Pues, pronto, es que mis fics como mucho suelen durar 8 capítulos. Este durar 12 o 13, aun no tengo decidido, y por eso el tiempo transcurrirá de manera veloz, pero relatare lo que pasa entre tiempos. Bueno, gracias por tu opinión.

**Mitsuhiro:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, en realidad me sirve para ver como se lee el fic de su lado y no del mío. Nota? XD quiero mi nota . XD no te creas. Bueno, espero que este capi te haya gustado mucho, nos vemos o será leemos?

**Akia Nekoi: **O.O jajajaja pues en realidad me conecto casi siempre pero a veces esta mi hermoso hermanito y pues ni puedo entrar y a mi novio no lo he visto ni ayer ni hoy . espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos.

**Florchi: Tu amiga del alma:** Jajajaja Bueno, si era yo el psicologo aunque Watari más necesita psiquiatra . volviendo al tema, se los robe a Diego XDDDDD naaaaah yo usaba anteojos para leer porque leía mucho de chiquito. Bueno te dejo, un bezaso.

**Ally-Tsukasa:** Si, en verdad si, no me imagino cuidando los demás del peke de Kenji, bueno, un beso, espero que te siga gustando.

**Mito sam Zoldick:** Bueno, te paso a explicar, el bebé este no esta muerto, esta vivo como si fuera un chiquillo normal, por eso lo dejaron con Hijiri, porque si lo dejaban con muertos-lokos (O Watari que es lo mismo) el niño tendría trauma de por vida. Bueno, parece que te gusto la canción XD. En fin, en realidad era que lindo es estar en mar del plata, en una pata xD. Bueno, un beso.

**Crazy-Xion:** Si, el humor es bueno, lastima que se me acaben los chistes . diablos, debí comprar ese libro de Bart Simpson xD bien, veraz, hasta en los RR pongo humor XDDDDDDD. Bueno, nos vemos, chauchas.

**Nadeshcka:** Si pasamos a la realidad, Hijiri y Hisoka son los únicos que viven en el universo, los demás no saben donde quedo su cordura . son los más cuerdos. Y creeme, si fuera buen psicologo, empezaría el milagro conmigo . . En fin, un beso y sigue leyendo.

**Aguila Fanel: **Si, bueno, desde ahora espero que nadie pretenda que el chico salga cuerdo, aunque más cuerdo que los demás, ser� tanto al nivel de Hisoka, no, pero más o menos el de Hijiri XD. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Kiyone de Himura:** Watari es mi personaje favorito y en verdad acá esta mucho más cómico que en el anime. Espero que te siga gustando mucho Primis, un besito.

**Misado-Tsuzuki:** Bueno, este capitulo es mucho más serio y más in entendible. Espero que te haya gustado. Chauchas.

Bueno, me despido por hoy, FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER (Atrasado) A TODAS LAS CHAVAS, CHICAS, GIRLS Y DEMÁS. XD un besito. ESTE CAPI PARA LAS MUJERES EN SU DIA, Y PARA TRES CHICAS EN ESPECIALES, SAMAEL BENE ELOHIM, FLORCHI: TU AMIGA DEL ALMA Y KIYONE DE HIMURA QUE SON FABULOSAS Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME DEJAN RR O QUE SE MOLESTAN EN LEER MI FIC, DEDICADO A USTEDES. Besos a todas.


	6. Entrega 6

**Capitulo 6:**

"Hay 152 botellas de Ron en el muro, hay 152 botellas de Ron en el muro, me tomo una botella"- Le da un gran trago a la botella y la tira-"Y solo quedan 151 más"

"Se puede saber que haces Watari"- Dijo Tatsumi ayudándolo a pararse.

"Me shi cuensha que mi visha es una pershita de tiemposh"

"¿Tú vida?"- Dijo Hisoka que acababa de llegar con Tsuzuki y el pequeño Kenji- "Que yo sepa estas muerto."

"Quishen tesh hablosh rubio"- Dijo Watari y cae encima.

"Hay que llevarlo con el psicologo"- Dijo Hisoka.

&&& A los 20 minutos &&&

"Dije….QUE NO ATIENDO EN FINES DE SEMANA"- y se sentó lo más campante en su sillón.

"Pero es una emergencia doctor"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

"Si"- Dijo Tatsumi.

"que parte de no trabajo los fines de semana es la que no entienden"

Rato después, los cuatro estaban en la calle.

"Que carácter"-Dijo Tatsumi limpiándose el traje.

"Bueno, no nos queda otra que dejarlo atado en la silla"

30 minutos después.

"Estas seguro que hicimos bien en dejarlo ahí"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

"Si, además, que hay de malo, el jefe esta encantado contándole toda su historia desde que nació"- Hisoka sonrió con maldad antes de cargar al pequeño Kenji que ya iba a cumplir 2 años.

&&& Casa de Hijiri &&&

Hijiri estaba pálido, sentado en su silla con tres o cuatro cobijas sobre sus hombros y temblaba.

"No quiero……..cuidar……de ese…..monstruo"- Dijo Hijiri.

"Es un bebé y solo tiene 1 año y 10 meses ò-ó"- Dijo Hisoka.

"Pe…..pero……me……..golpeo T-T"

"Hijiri, no seas así, anda, que tenemos que irnos"- Le entrega al bebé.

"Okay, yo lo cuido, pero si me vuelve a pegar, lo dejo de cuidar ;-;"

"u-u ok haz lo que quieras, vamos Tzu"- Dijo Hisoka y tanto el como Tsuzuki se fueron.

Hijiri estuvo un largo rato mirando al bebé hasta que el pequeño bostezo del cansancio.

"Tenes sueño?"

"Si"- Dijo el niño y afirmo con la cabecita.

"Ok…."- Lo alza- "vamos a la cama" (Nota: QUE PERVERTIDO XD)

Hijiri llevo al pequeño Kenji a la cama, mientras que en otro lado, Watari ya estaba durmiendo, y decidieron dejarlo solo. Pero echémosle un vistazo a los sueños.

"Y llegue, al planeta de los simios yo"- Era un especie de musical donde había monos, tortugas (gigantes) que caminaban en dos patas y muchas pelotas de playa-"Y sigo siendo pobre yo……pero no importa porque yo cantó"- Obvio, Watari parecía una vedette (Con todo y plumas) bailando como gallo apunto de ser degollado pero aun asi cantaba en su sueño.

"SIEMPRE, VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS"- Dijeron las tortugas y los monos (También las pelotas) el estribillo de la canción con media voz femenina.

"PERO SIENTOOOOOO QUE LA VIDA SE ME VAAAAAA"- Sigue con su danza.

"VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA, VIDA"- Otra vez el coro.

"NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE ESTOY MUEEEEEEEEEERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Cierre final y se cae el escenario mientras el esta paradito en su pose de estrella, atrás esta todo lleno de polvo en el aire porque el escenario se vino abajo.

Actualidad.

"mmmm chocolate"- Dijo Watari aun en su sueño y con los ojos cerrados.

O.O soy yo o el sueño y la realidad son totalmente opuestas xD.

&&&&&&

**Nota:** Perdón por lo corto del fic (No soy de hacer fics largos) pero es que tengo que ir a la facu y cuidar de Daniel (Un amigo e hijo virtual) que esta enfermito. Aparte de las toneladas de trabajos. �¡LLEGUE A LOS 70 RR! GRACIAS. Si, Gracias a ustedes llegue, porque yo no me dejaría RR T-T soy malo escribiendo xD bueno, besos.

**1- Florchi: tú amiga del alma:** . ni loco dejare mis ojos a tu cuidado xD. Bueno, que bueno que te guste el fic Flo, mucho besos.

**2- Samael Bene Elohim:** Si, eso es lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, porque creo que esta demasiado fuera de mambo Watari, bueno, muchos besos y suerte.

**3- Tomoe KR Lupin:** Jajaja si soy perfecto XD bueno, no se hasta que capitulo pueda llegar este fic y tampoco cuando me tomare en hacerlo. Bueno kisses.

**4- Alejamoto Diethel:** jajaja eso de hablar o dar sus primeros pasos lo veremos más en los recuerdos. Es que tengo que llegar a cuando cumpla 15 años y aun tiene 1 año y ocho meses T-T. Ok besos, chauchas.

**5- Mitosam Zoldick:** Si -.- y creme, en este fic el más cuerdo siempre sera Hisoka, los demás estarán entre lokito y pa el manicomio jajaja. Bueno gracias por tu RR, chauchas.

**6- Yaoi-hunter:** Jajaja si, a mi me pareció muy tierno n.n además que Hijiri grandulote y peleando con un bebé jajaja. Bueno gracias por tú RR. Kisses.

**7- Ally-Tsukasa:** Jajaja si, yo ya quisiera tener una mamá así como Hisoka. Aunque mi mamá es casi igual de gruñona xD pero bue. Un beso.

**8- Kiyone de Himura:** Que bueno que te gusto primis n.n lo del control, pues te cuento, yo hice lo mismo con mi papá cuando tenía 11 meses jajaja debiste verme, eso me dijo mi mamá y lo tengo en video. Besotes.

**9- Nadeshcka:** Jajajaja si, lo de los ojos, si, son míos jajaja pero parece que Watari los colecciona o.o en fin, que bueno que te gusto y las respuestas estarán en el próximo capitulo. (P.D: A Hijiri no lo pude dejar dormido T-T)

**10- Yoko-Kurosaki:** Jajaja bueno tarde un poco en actualizar pero ya esta. A mi también me gusta ese vuelco muy leve que dieron los personajes en mi fic, y digo leve porque así son en el manga y el anime.

**11- Mitsuhiro:** Bueno, sobre lo del niño, por ahora solo tiene un poder que no puede controlar al ser tan pequeño, más adelante tendrá otro poder que al principio tampoco controla. Sobre mi redacción, puedes ayudarme un poco sobre la descripción, no soy muy bueno en ello, y quisiera saber que tengo que mejorar. Gracias por todo.

**12- Crazy-Xion:** Jajaja si se me ocurrieron unos chistes bastantes malos en este capitulo. Pero es lo que hay. Bueno, si esta muy lindo tanto el peke de Kenji como Hisoka. Un beso, sigue leyendo y veras más cosas divertidas.

Gracias a todos por sus RR. Esto fue patrocinado por. **Caramelos de Locura** te quitan el mal aliento y la locura temporal jejeje me llevare 50 frascos por favor (No por el mal aliento . sino por la locura temporal jejeje) Ah e ignoren los números de sus RR xD.


	7. Entrega 7

**Capitulo 7****: Tiempo después**

**Atención:** Este fic es MUUUUUUUY poco gracioso, seguro estas boludeses (Idioteces) que digo son más graciosas que el fic en general y no se decepcionen si tras leer esto no se rieron, es la parte SERIA de la historia jajaja ok ok, no se más chistes buenos. Espero que les guste. Y cambie un poco la trama del fic, espero que aun así les guste. Pero Watari sigue estando loco, eh? Muchos kisses.

&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado 7 años, el pequeño Kenji ya no era tan pequeño, tenía 9 años e iba a una escuela privada en Kyûshû. Hisoka y Tsuzuki siempre estaban trabajando, Watari seguía yendo al psicologo, el psicologo se hacia rico (MUAJAJAJA xD cof, cof), los demás estaban por allí trabajando.

**En la sala**

"Sabes Tsu, creo que estamos siendo muy rudos con Watari"- Dijo Hisoka, sentado, cruzado de piernas y tomando una taza de café.

"ESTAMOS?"- Pregunto Tsuzuki, ya que Hisoka era el único rudo en todo el Enma.

"Tsu, me estas contradiciendo"- apretando puños.

"No mi amor n.n"- Sonrio como pudo.

"Ah, bien como decía, yo creo que Watari no necesita Psicologo, sino Psiquiatra"- Dijo dejando su taza de té ya vacía en la mesa ratona. (Se que "Mesa ratona" suena ridículo jajaja pero así se llama)

"Y cual es la diferencia?"- Pregunto Tsuzuki.

"-.-…..Tsuzuki, tu también necesitas Psiquiatra"- Mal humor, ALERTA ROJA.

En ese momento se habré la puerta. Un niño de 9 años entro, tenía ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro.

"PAPA……..mmmmm Papá….tío Watari estaba haciendo un experimento y se le exploto el termo tanque en la cara y esta retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo"

"Esta en peligro de muerte?"- Pregunto Hisoka preocupado.

"Emmmm………No"- Dijo el niño- "Igual ya esta muerto, pero no corre peligro de desaparecer"

"Entonces déjalo en el suelo…."- Dijo volviendo a la seriedad.

"……mmmm De acuerdo"- El niño sonríe- "Papi, voy a casa de Hijiri para que me de clases de viola"- Dijo sacando la viola.

"TE VA A VIOLAR?"- Interrogó Tsuzuki sobresaltado.

"dija VIOLA no VIOLAR……"- Contestó el chico con seriedad.

"Aaaaah"

"Bueno, ya me voy, si me llaman por teléfono no le digan que no estoy porque no hay teléfonos en la Enma para que se comuniquen los seres vivos así que nadie podrá llamarme……..nos vemos"- salio volando.

"Como lo dije el día que nació, el niño es tan idiota que se parece a ti Tsuzuki"- Dijo Hisoka levantándose- "Los que viven en un loquero, se vuelven locos"- y se fue del cuarto.

**En otro lado**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH ME QUEMAAAAAAAAA"- (Tipo Homero Simpson en el capitulo "Homero al cubo" pero con "Me quema" en vez de "Me lleva")

"Calmate Watari, solo será un poco más de este tónico para desinfectar granos, callos, y quemaduras de segundo grado"- Explicó Tatsumi mientras le aplicaba la loción.

"Pero me duele….además ese tónico me manchara"- Dijo señalando el frasquito- "Además que no funciona"

"¿Cómo sabes que no funciona?"- Dijo Tatsumi incrédulo.

"Porque lo invente yo……..mira lo que le paso a mi cuida bebes"- señalando un objeto roto en la mesa.

"Eso paso porque Kenji tiene una tremenda fuerza y no quería meterse en ese aparato……..y menos cuando esta por cumplir 8 años."

"En el paquete no había limite de edad"- dijo Watari mirando la caja.

"Es una caja donde venían las chocolinas ®"- Dijo Tatsumi.

"Con razón ver la caja me produce hambre"- Dijo Watari quitándose un pedazo de cartón de la boca.

**En un tercer lado**

"Hijiri"- Dijo Kenji afinando la viola.

"Dime Kenji"- Dijo Hijiri.

"No te diste cuanta que nuestros nombres terminan en "i""- Dijo Kenji.

"En realidad nunca lo pensé, estaba preocupado evitando tu control en mi cabeza"- Dijo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

"Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso"- Dijo Kenji con sarcasmo.

**En el laboratorio de Watari**

"ZzZzZzZz"

"Watari"

"ZzZzZz"

"WATARI!"

"Eh? Que pasa?"

"No podes dormir mientras trabajas"- Dijo Tatsumi.

"No estaba durmiendo"

"Entonces?"

"Estaba pestañeando en cámara lenta"

"WATARI"

"Que?"

"Lleva los informes al tercer piso, pasillo 4, puerta 3, salón 12, armario 2, archivero 5, folio 256"

"MUCHOS NUMEROS"

"Solo ve"

&&&&&

**Nota:** No hace falta que me tiren verdura, mi tío es verdulero, aunque si quieren cooperar…….jejeje no mentira, mi tío no es verdulero, es farmacéutico, pero igual nunca lo llegue a entender. Gracias por los REVIEWS Gracias, gracias, MUCHOS KISSES.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Gracias por tu RR, en verdad, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, estaba muy divertido, Hijiri va a tener un poco de papel en esta obra jajajaja es un dicho o.o, en fin, espero que te siga gustando.

**Estrella de Kaleido star: **Pues, el sueño es raro, ni yo lo entiendo, pero me lo imagine bailando con un traje de plumas, se que es raro, pero bueno, y como vez el niño ya creció bastante, ya para el próximo capitulo aparecerá Muraki y el niño ya tendrá 10 años, porque cumplira años en el próximo capitulo. Bueno, muchos besos, chauchas.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Bueno gracias por el RR, chau………….JAJAJAJA no mentira, bueno, quieres una contestación más prolongada, te diré puras boludeses, dicen que va a llover y aun no llovió, jajajaja, naaaa ya mentira, bueno que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que lo hayas entendido. JAJAJAJA no, mentira ntc, bueno, mira ya es más largo tu respuesta, en fin, muchos Kisses.

**Crazy-Xion:** Creo que me tarde demasiado en actualizar jajaja sorry, sobre lo de Kenji, si que crece rápido, ya para la próxima es adulto……..no, mentira, no será adulto pero tendrá 10 años. Muchos besos y disfruta este capi.

**Haku-usui:** Que bueno que te este gustando el fic, ya actualice, pero bastante tarde jajaja, y esta corto pero…….bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Un beso y suerte.

**Kiyone de Himura: **Que bueno que te guste Watari primis, a mi me encanta es el mejor personaje jajaja bueno, espero que te guste el 7 cap, muchos besos.

**Aguila Fanel:** Jajaja si, están todos locos, que bueno que te gusto el fic, muchas gracias por el RR. Besos.

**Jessy:** Que bueno que te gusto Jessy, muchos besos, nos vemos.

**Senko-kun:** Gracias por los halagos, muchas gracias, este cap no es tan gracioso, bueno, yo me rió hasta de los chistes malos, no me reí. En fin, muchos besos y gracias por todos tus RR.

**Black Kanon Ryu:** Si, ya lo cambie y puse Romance humor jajaja, pero habrá algo de drama como todo romance, sobre tus preguntas, si, soy casi igual de loco que Watari y un toque de pervertido, sobre Muraki, saldrá en el próximo capitulo, espero que te siga gustando. Muchos Kisses.

**Kaoru Dono:** Hola hermanita preciosa jajaja bueno, que bueno que te este gustando el fic, me alegra mucho, te dedico todo el fic porque eres genial, una persona maravillosa y te quiero muchísimo. MUCHOS BESOS, TE HIPER QUIERO.

Y este fic es presentado por **MENTO COLA **el único pegamento que tiene sabor a menta y es comestible jajaja. Un beso a todos.


	8. Entrega 8

**Capitulo 8****: La aparición de Muraki**

**Atención:** Si notan que este capitulo no es gracioso es porque no lo es, y lo digo en serio……..;-; no me salio nada bueno, aun así, espero que les guste. Este es un regalo consuelo por llegar a los 100 RR. Así que no se repetirá hasta llegar a los 200 jejeje.

* * *

**EN EL LABORATORIO**

Watari estaba con Gushoshin hasta que una pluma de ave calva le cae en la cabeza.

"GUSHOSHIN"- grito Watari.

"Diga"

"Que tengo en mi cabeza ò-ó"

"O.O POR DIOS…….es…..UN TUCAN"- Dijo señalando al tucán.

"Arriba del tucán ò-ó"

"Te parece normal tener un tucán en la cabeza"

"Claro que si, ahora dime, que tengo encima del tucán"

"Una pluma de ave"

"EXACTO, una pluma de ave….." - se quita la pluma- "Bueno, voy a ser equilibrio con este frasco de liquido azul"- Dijo sin fijarse en la etiqueta que decía "Ácido sulfúrico"

**SALA DE RENUNIONES**

Kenji estaba estudiando en la sala de reuniones, en eso aparece Watari con un frasco de líquido azul en la cabeza, tratando de hacer equilibrio. En eso se detiene para ver lo que hace el pequeño (Que no es tan pequeño).

"Que haces Kenji?"- Dijo mientras bajaba el frasco de líquido azul de su cabeza.

"…..Hago mi tarea Tío Watari………sabes como se llama el sistema del cuerpo que hace el recorrido de la sangre"- Dijo mientras escribía.

"Si, es el sistema circulativo"

"¿Circulativo?"

"Si, el……..sistema………ese"

"Circulatorio"

"Entonces para que preguntas chiquillo"

En eso aparece Hisoka vestido de traje junto a Tsuzuki.

"Que crees que haces Kenji!"- Casi grito Hisoka.

"La tarea"

"VISTETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, vamos al concierto de violín"

"No estudiaba viola?"- Pregunto Watari sentándose.

"Si, pero antes estudiaba violín, y va a dar el concierto"

Al rato ya se habían ido.

**LUGAR DONDE SE HACE EL CONCIENRTO.**

"Bien, debemos analizar los conceptos básicos"- Dijo Hijiri.

"Cuales conceptos básicos?"- pregunto Hisoka de mal humor.

"Pues……..primero, debe tener un violín"

"Sabía que nos habíamos olvidado algo"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

"TSUZUKI, COMO TE PUDISTE OLVIDAR DEL (Censurado) VIOLEN DE (Censurado)"- Le gritó Hisoka en el oído.

"Bueno, que sabía yo que había que traer violín"

"DE QUE CREES QUE ES EL COCIENRTO TSUZUKI"- Grito por ultima vez antes de voltear a ver a su hijo.

"¿De flauta?"- Pregunto Tsuzuki pero nadie respondió.

"Bueno, a ver, cual es el siguiente punto?"

"Solo era ese"- Dijo Hijiri.

Al rato Hisoka estaba persiguiendo a Hijiri por todos lados.

**LABORATORIO.**

"…….."

"Watari?"

"….."

"WATARI, OYE, ESTAS SORDO?"- Le gritó Tatsumi al oído.

"Ah hola Tatsumi, estaba comprobando si es verdad lo que dice la leyenda"

"Cual leyenda?"- Preguntó.

"La de los elefantes que se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña"

"Eso no es una leyenda, es una estupida canción de niños"

"Será estupida para ti, pero es un proyecto para mi"- volvió su vista a los elefantes rosados.

"……..adios" - se va- "No hay caso"

**CAMARIN**

En el camarín, Kenji y Hisoka estaban charlando mientras el primero se cambiaba. En eso se habré la puerta y es Hijiri, quien al ver al chico menor semi-desnudo se sonroja.

"QUE DIABLOS HACES ACÁ?"- Gritó Hisoka.

"Solo venía a decir……que ya dentro de 5 minutos empieza la función"- Tartamudeo.

"VETEEEEE"- Hisoka le pego mientras le empujaba.

"T-T Hisoka no me quiere"- Dijo mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de Hisoka.

"Si te quiero………TE QUIERO FUERA AHORA!"- lo empuja afuera y cierra la puerta en la nariz de Hijiri.

**CONSULTORIO**

"Y ahora que?"- Pregunto el joven psicologo.

"Como que? Este tipo esta loco"- Dijo la psiquiatra.

"Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada…….solo esperar"- Ve a Watari que esta en una silla de ruedas y moviéndose como si lo electrocutaran.

"Yo digo que lo atemos a la silla y lo tiremos por un barranco"- Dijo La ayudante del psicologo.

"No, no debemos llegar a eso, creo que mejor sería darle los medicamentos"- dijo el psicologo anotando todo.

"Y después lo atamos a la silla y lo tiramos por un barranco"- sugirió la ayudante.

"Dije que eso No Maga ò-ó"- Dijo molesto Shin (O German, como prefieran) fijando sus ojos en la joven.

"Bien, mejor me lo llevo"- Dijo Samael (La psiquiatra) mientras se llevaba la silla de ruedas y tiraba a Watari. (Quería llevarse la silla de ruedas)

Ambos jóvenes la miran de reojo y pronuncian un gemido a lo March Simpson.

**CONCIERTO**

Estaba todo listo, los reflectores le daban en los ojos, el pequeño Kenji salio a ver a su público quien aplaudió abiertamente al aparecer el pequeño. El niño dio una función digna de algún premio de violín si existiesen. Sus ojos no apartaban ni un segundo de este y la gente le parecía un complemento más de aquella pintura sin igual llamada mundo real.

Al terminar, Kenji bajo del escenario y se dirigía a los camarines cuando un hombre le detuvo.

"Eres Kenji Tsuzuki Kurosaki"- Preguntó un adulto.

"Si"- dijo el niño levantando la vista.

"…..tocas muy bien"- dijo quitándole unos mechones de pelo de los ojos del niño y se agacha hasta quedar a su altura- "Eres hermoso…."

"Gra-gracias señor"- musitó el chico avergonzado.

"Dime Muraki……"- Sonrió el hombre mirando esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.

"Mucho gusto……"- dijo el niño.

En ese momento aparece Hijiri de la nada, se detuvo al mirar a Muraki que se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios vírgenes de Kenji.

"KENJIIIIIIII………..HOMBRE MALO, HOMBRE MALOOOOOO"- Gritó Hijiri.

Kenji se dio cuenta y le dio tremendo pisotón a Muraki alejándose de él muy rápidamente.

"PENDEJO HIJO DE (Censurado) LA (Censurado) DE TU MADRE"- dijo Muraki saltando en una pata.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Nota autor:** Bueno, se hace lo que se puede, no? Bien, espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo Nº 8 LLEGUE A LOS 100 RR……..QUE ALEGRIAAAAAAA WIIIIIIII QUE EMOCION, GRACIAS, THANKS YOU, ARIGATOU, GRACIAAAAAAS jejeje bueno ya enserio, gracias por todo. Respondo RR. 

**Estrella de Kaleido star:** Bueno, ahí ves que el niño necesita clases de supervivencia, callo como angelito (Tiene 10 años -.-) en fin, lo de Viola ya te lo explique. Muchos besos.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Bueno, tienes el empleo de Psiquiatra, aunque estos "Doctores de la salud mental" están más locos que los enfermos. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic. Besos.

**Kaoru Dono:** Si, Hisoka se hace respectar, bueno te puse Kaoru en el fic, eres la enfermera algo sádica o.o, pero bueno, peor es tener mi papel jejeje. Espero que te diga gustando el fic, a mi me gusta, muchos kisses, TQM. Y nos vemos en el msn, dios quiera que si T.T.

**Iris Tsukiyono:** Hola, que bueno que te gusto el fic, y este es la parte seria, porque en realidad se me acabaron los chistes. Te disfrazaste de Watari O.O yo me disfrazare de Tsuzuki en una fiesta de disfraces que tengo el sábado. Muchos kisses.

**Nadeshcka:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, aun no se como será la personalidad de Kenji al ser grande, tal vez una mezcla entre Tsu y soka. Y sobre Watari, es que el psicologo esta también loco y eso no ayuda. Bueno muchos kisses.

**Crazy-Xion:** Jejeje okay, te aviso cuando tenga 15……..aunque no se si llegue MUAJAJAJA o.O no, eso sería malo, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic. Kisses.

**Haku-usui:** Bueno, si me tarde bastante en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchos kisses.

**Levig:** Que bueno que te gusto el fic, en verdad, muchas gracias por tu RR, y sobre las canciones, en realidad son canciones verdaderas, o por lo menos yo las canto, pero parte de ellas son inventadas por mí. Bueno, muchos kisses.

**SenKo-Kun:** Eso de "Pestañeo en cámara lenta" es 100 porciento invención mía, jejeje es que se lo dije a un compañero y quedo ahí, y nos reímos tanto que lo anote en un papel de apuntes. Bueno, muchos kisses y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Jess-Black1:** Gracias Jess por todo, TE SUPER QUIERO, y mientras tú podrías continuar tus fics jejeje muchos kisses para ti.

**Kiyone Eiri de Himura:** Muchas gracias primita……en realidad eso me ayuda porque CIERTO amigo que tengo me dijo que mi fic NO servia para los que no vieron la serie. Jejeje muchos kisses primis TQM.

**Yaoi-hunter:** Si, es tan tierno Kenji, ya voy a encontrar algún anime donde este chiquito, o algún dibujo que pueda mostrar para decirles "Este es Kenji". Que bueno que te gusto, muchos kisses.

**Kory:** Gracias por darme una razón para suicidarme……..bueno, no importa, REVIEW NUMERO 100 muajajaja, llegue a los 100 jejeje GENIAL T-T. Muchos kisses. Gracias por el segundo RR, me hiciste sentir mejor. MÁS KISSES.

**Misado-Tsuzuki:** Gracias por tu RR, el numero 103, muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Muchos kisses.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Que bueno que me dejaste RR (aunque casi te lo rogué como 250 veces ò-ó) bueno, ahora por eso, mi contestación es corta. Chauchas.

Esto es presentado por.

**CARAMELOS PANCHO, el pancho del sabor.**

**VERDULERIA LOS PAYASOS, donde te hacemos reír.**

**CARNICERIA, LAS 4 YEGUAS. – adivinen que hacemos.**

**PROSTIBULO LOS 4 SOLTEROS – una manga de atorrantes bien vestidos – (Si no entendieron este último, no me hago responsable)**

**_SHIN BLACK_**


	9. Entrega 9

**Capitulo 9** **Un día en la vida de…….. (Parte 1: Watari)**

**ATENCION: **Este capitulo se divide en tres, la primera es Un día en la vida de Watari, la siguiente (Ya hablando del cap 10 de la historia) es un día en la vida de Hisoka y Tsuzuki, y la tercera (Cap 11) sería un día en la vida de Kenji, todo esto pasa 3 años después de la aparición de Muraki, y este volverá a aparecer en los 3 capítulos de un día en la vida de…….así que espero que les guste.

COKORO COKOOOOOO…chilló la gallina ponedora de huevos en la mesita de luz del cuarto de nuestro loco científico Watari. Este se levanto con su clásico humor alegre y levanto al plumífero animalito dejando ver el primer huevo. Lo tomo entre sus manos como si este contuviera oro dentro y lo llevo hacia la cocina. En el transcurso, el huevo estaba entre sus manos, y siempre frente a su vista, como si temiera que se le fuera volando. Entró a la cocina para ver a la ya amanecida Familia de Tsuzuki. El niño estaba afinando su violín, Hisoka, estaba tomando café y unos calmantes mientras le temblaba la mano, y Tsuzuki se devoraba 5 porciones de pastel de un solo bocado.

"Hola familia, que tal amanecieron"- Dijo Watari.

"Mojado"- dijo Kenji mirando su pijama empapado.

"Ya estas grandecito para……."

"No tío Watari, había una fuga de agua en el techo de mi cuarto"

"Cuando condenaron al agua que se fugo?"- Dijo extrañado.

"No tío lo que pasa……….para que te explico si nunca entiendes"- Y Kenji se va con su violín y su pijama a su cuarto.

"Y ustedes que tal durmieron"- Pregunto a los otros dos.

"Pues, veras, no dormí en toda la noche porque alguien habla dormido"- Hisoka mira a Tsuzuki.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de hablar mientras duermo"- Se defendió.

"SI TIENES LA CULPA, TODOS TIENEN LA CULPA, Y TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODAS MIS DESGRACIAS"- gritó para que lo oyeran hasta en el otro lado del mundo.

"Soka, mi vida, tranquilo"- Dijo.

"TRANQUILO, SABES LO QUE ES PARIR UN HIJO, SABES LO QUE ES QUE MURAKI ESTE DETRÁS DE EL, SABES LO QUE ES SOPORTAR AL BABOSO DE HIJIRI HABLANDO DE KENJI COMO SI FUERA SU AMANTE, SABES LO QUE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR……."- gritó y se sentó para tranquilizarte.

"O.O"

"Mejor me voy"- dijo Watari corriendo fuera.

**LABORATORIO**

Watari llego a su laboratorio, donde se encontró con su amigo Casper. El fantasmita volaba alegremente.

"Hola Casper"- Dijo Watari.

"MATA…….MATA"- Dijo Casper.

"Eso hago hasta después de mi desayuno"- Sonriéndole a Casper.

El fantasmita murmuro "Que boludo" y se fue volando. En eso entra Tatsumi con millones de copias de los libros más leídos de "Edgar Alan Poe".

"Que haces con eso"- Preguntó Watari.

"Quiero avivar mi lectura……….tú deberías estar con el Psicologo"- Dijo señalándole.

"Ese Psicologo da miedo……..el otro día dijo que si sigo diciendo boludeses me subiría la tarifa básica"- Dijo lamentándose.

"Deja que te acompaño"- Dijo y ambos se van.

**CONSULTORIO**

"Nombre"- dijo Maga.

"Watari"

"Apellido"

"Watari"

"Edad"

"Watari"

"Sexo"

"WATARI, RESPONDE"

"Ah, a mi me hablaba"

"NO, LE HABLABA A LA PARED"- Dijo señalando una pared.

"OYE CHICO, QUE LAS PAREDES TENEMOS DERECHOS DE IR AL PSICOLOGO"- La pared saca de no se donde una pierna y le da una patada en el trasero a Tatsumi.

"Pero……..que diablos"- dijo Tatsumi acomodadse los anteojos.

"Viene aquí porque lo tratan como pared"- Anotó Maga.

"Ah, bien, y podrá atendernos"- Pregunto Watari.

"Ahora le pregunto…….SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN"- Dijo y salio de la puerta el joven psicologo.

"Para que existirán los teléfonos si uno no los usa Maga"- Dijo suavemente.

"Lo siento, oiga….Watari viene para terapia"- Dijo la chica.

"De acuerdo, estaba antes o después de la pared"- Dijo Shin observando a la pared que estaba cansada.

"Antes señor"

"Bien, pase…….."- Dijo y Watari pasa pero antes.

"Le contaré mi sueño…….era una pelota de tenis vieja, que estaba en un cajón y…"- Watari se callo por la seña que le hizo el Psicologo.

"Va a pagar usted la consulta"- Le dice a Tatsumi.

"Si"

"Maga"- Miro a su ayudante.

"Si doctor"

"Llame a mi arquitecto y dígale que no haga las columnas de mi gimnasio con ladrillos, dígale que los haga de mármol"- Dijo el joven -**_"De esta consulta sacaré muy buenos billetes"_**- pensó mientras babeaba al pensar en esos billetes de 100 dólares.

**MÁS TARDE ESE DÍA**

Watari decidió aprender un poco de cultura y se fue al cuarto de Kenji, donde este tocaba su violín.

"Tío Watari, vino a oírme"

"VINO? DONDE, DONDE"- Miro para los costados tratando de hallar el vino.

"Quiero decir, vino de venir, no vino de bebida"- Dijo el joven sentándose en su cama.

"Ah y que tal Hijiri? Aun no se te lanza"- Dijo mirando como el chico enrojecía.

"No se de que estas hablando"- Dijo muy rojo.

"Pues, a Hijiri se le nota a la legua que te desea"

Oh, ese Desea no era lo mejor que podía haber dicho.

"NO SOY DE ESA CLASE DE CHICOS"- patada en la parte trasera y fuera del cuarto.

"Tiene el mismo humor que Hisoka"

Camino por los pasillos y allí estaba el Jefe Konoe. Quien devoraba abiertamente un frasco de dulce de leche argentino (I LOVE DULCE DE LECHE).

"Que hace ò-ó"- Pregunto algo molesto sabiendo que Konoe prometió hacer dieta.

"Em, yo…….yo estaba……..yo……."-se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle-"YO SOY TU JEFE"

"Eso ya lo se, pero quiero saber que hace con esos papeles, son de Kenji"

"Aah, bueno, es que me pidió que los revisará, nada del otro mundo………aunque es el otro mundo……YA LARGATE"

**EN UN LUGAR ENTRE CHINA Y NUEVA GUINEA.**

Watari estaba dando un paseo cuando se encuentra con Muraki vestido de Monje.

"AAAAAAAAAAH MURAKI"- Gritó.

"…"

"AAAAAAAAH MURAKI"

"…Hola…"

"AAAAAAAAH MURA…..Hola"

"Sabes donde puedo conseguir soldaditos verdes para quemar con la luz del sol"

"Si…"- Dijo apuntando una tienda- "Ahí"

"Gracias, por cierto……..lindo atuendo"- Se va.

Y así regreso a su cuarto y se fue a dormir para volver a despertarse (Seguro) al día siguiente.

FIN DE UN DÍA EN LA VIDA DE WATARI--

**NOTA FINAL:** Ya se, ni que lo digan, corto, nada gracioso, pero bueno, lo único que salio de este corazón. Jajajaja Bueno, espero verlos pronto SEE YOU.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:** Bueno, en realidad no tengo idea cual es el apellido de Tsuzuki, yo creo que es Asato puesto que lo dice siempre. En fin, gracias por tu RR.

**Florchi: tu amiga del alma:** Pues buscadme patrocinadores ò-ó en vez de quejarte jejeje. Si, ya Hijiri esta empezando a ver a Kenji con otros ojos, bueno en este capi ves la reacción de Kenji al respecto jejeje pero entenderás más cuando veas su punto de vista. Muchos kisses.

**Senko-kun:** claro que te puedes reír, solo advierto, que si no se ríen es culpa de mis editores Jejejeje. Bueno, muchos kisses y espero que te siga gustando el fic.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** De nada, fue un gusto, espero que te siga gustando, ah y apareces en otro capitulo, pero más adelante. Gracias por tus RR. Besos.

**Crazy-Xion:** Jejeje verdad que si, en el próximo capitulo veras que le hace de tortura Hisoka a Tsuzuki, ESO SI ES TORTURAR ;-; me da pena Tsu. Si que Kenji es dulce jejeje luego veremos algo de la infancia del niño. Que bueno que te gusto, muchos kisses.

**Kaoru Dono:** Bueno, es que uno cuando utiliza a Hijiri se encariña del chico porque lo hace tan lindo, excepto los que lo hacen malo. En mi fic no pasará eso, WATARI ES MI AMOR jejeje, lo amo, y Soka también es lindo. Bueno kisses sista y espero verte pronto, porque ya te extraño.

**Shinigamichanyaoi:** Si jejeje lo tengo algo descuidado allá y es porque no podía actualizar (Me olvide la contraseña) que bueno que te guste el fic, es muy corto pero bueno. Muchos kisses.

**Zei:** Gracias por todo tía, que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por los halagos, jejeje espero que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Muchos kisses.

**Jessy:** LOKA! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, te envió muchísimos besos y seguí leyendo el fic, te va a gustar.

**Yume:** Las locuras viene incorporadas a mi junto al mal de las travesuras y el complemento de ideas tontas jejeje, algo de genes. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y te envió muchos besos.

**Nadeshcka:** Jejeje lo que hago yo no es volver loco a Watari, sino que el empiece a abrirse y de allí salen sus locuras, es como que hubiera una pared y yo la destroce. O.O en fin, ni yo entendí esa explicación. Si, Kenji esta súper tierno jejeje bueno nos vemos muchos kisses.

ESTE FIC ES PATROCINADO POR

CHUPETINES EL NIÑO CALVO el único chupetín que no tiene pelos -.-


	10. Entrega 10

**Capitulo 10****: Un día en la vida de…………. (Parte 2: Hisoka y Tsuzuki)**

Hisoka no había pegado los ojos en toda la noche (Porque no tenía pegamento xD ok chiste malo ¬¬). Tsuzuki se la paso hablando en la cama, y eso se repetía cortantemente desde que nació el pequeño Kenji. El humor de Hisoka iba empeorando con los días, nadie sabe porque, pero cada vez se volvía más sensible y eso hacía que ante el más pequeño incidente, explote como un volcán.

Momentos después, a eso de las 6 de la mañana, Tsuzuki se levanto, el despertador empezó a sonar y esto hizo que se despertará.

"Hola Hisoka, como amaneciste?"- Dijo un muy contento Tsuzuki.

Hisoka, con ojeras, lo miro con mala cara.

"Eh?"

Cara, BIS.

"Eh?"

PUMMMMMMM………..Hisoka le dio a Tsuzuki con un palo en la cabeza.

"Eh?"- viendo estrellitas.

**MÁS TARDE, EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES.**

Hisoka se tomaba una taza de Café, con unos cuantos tranquilizantes, y Tsuzuki, disfrutaba de un rico pastel de chocolate. En eso aparece el pequeño Kenji con el pijama mojado.

"Que te paso Kenji?"- Preguntó Tsuzuki.

"Una cañería exploto y se fugo el agua"- Dijo mientras sus ojitos se ponían lloroso.

Hisoka dejo lo que estaba tomando y fue a ver a su hijo.

"TSUZUKI, QUE (Censurado) ESTAS ESPERANDO, TRAE ROPA LIMPIA PARA EL NIÑO ¬¬"

"No me grites, que tengo faringitis……..y en primer lugar, tu estas más cerca del cuarto que yo n-n"- Dijo un muy contento Tsuzuki saboreando otros pasteles.

Hisoka le dice a su hijo que se siente.

"Ya se secará"- Dijo y se sentó.

En eso entra Watari y ve todo esto. (No volveré a repetir que es lo que vio, esta en la primera parte.

"Hola familia, que tal amanecieron"- Dijo Watari.

"Mojado"- dijo Kenji mirando su pijama empapado.

"Ya estas grandecito para……."

"No tío Watari, había una fuga de agua en el techo de mi cuarto"

"Cuando condenaron al agua que se fugo?"- Dijo extrañado.

"No tío lo que pasa……….para que te explico si nunca entiendes"- Y Kenji se va con su violín y su pijama a su cuarto.

"Y ustedes que tal durmieron"- Pregunto a los otros dos.

"Pues, veras, no dormí en toda la noche porque alguien habla dormido"- Hisoka mira a Tsuzuki.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de hablar mientras duermo"- Se defendió.

"SI TIENES LA CULPA, TODOS TIENEN LA CULPA, Y TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODAS MIS DESGRACIAS"- gritó para que lo oyeran hasta en el otro lado del mundo.

"Soka, mi vida, tranquilo"- Dijo.

"TRANQUILO, SABES LO QUE ES PARIR UN HIJO, SABES LO QUE ES QUE MURAKI ESTE DETRÁS DE EL, SABES LO QUE ES SOPORTAR AL BABOSO DE HIJIRI HABLANDO DE KENJI COMO SI FUERA SU AMANTE, SABES LO QUE TENGO QUE SOPORTAR……."- gritó y se sentó para tranquilizarte.

"O.O"

"Mejor me voy"- dijo Watari corriendo fuera.

"Tranquilo cielito lindo"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

"(Censurado)(Censurado)(Censurado)"- Gritó Hisoka. (Los censurados son malas palabras que no las digo para que las efes no me borren el fic)

**MÁS TARDE.**

Hisoka y Tsuzuki fueron a una reunión de padres en la escuela de Kenji para retirar la libreta de calificaciones de su hijo.

"Y Por eso le pediremos que nos devuelvan las libretas que de daremos, firmadas y a mano de sus hijos, claro esta"- empezó a repartir las libretas ß (Este sujeto es el director)

"A ver…….las calificaciones se evalúan sobre 10, ósea que 10 es la nota más alta, no?"- Le pregunto Tsuzuki a Hisoka.

"Si"

"Matematica 10, Literatura 10, Lenguas extranjeras 10, Cívica 10, Química 9, Física 10, Gimnasia 10, Teatro 10……."- Y siguió, todas las demás calificaciones eran 10 también.

"Vaya, esas si que son calificaciones elevadas……"- Susurro Hisoka.

**MÁS TARDE QUE ANTES, PERO EN EL MISMO DÍA.**

Hisoka corría escalera abajo, Tsuzuki rodaba, escalera abajo. Hisoka se comía un helado, Tsuzuki chupaba el suelo, ya que no tenía dinero para comprar otro. Hisoka se subió al carrusel (O.O Hisoka?) Tsuzuki iba corriendo detrás del hombre que tenía la llave así podía ganarse una vuelta gratis. Hisoka regreso cansado al ENMA, Tsuzuki regreso destruido.

"Porque no me dijiste que el auto estaba detrás mio?"- Dijo con un poco de barro en su ropa, tras caer luego que el suicida coche, que casi lo atropella, choco contra una roca enorme que estaba en medio de la calle, según la roca, tomando sol.

"Yo que sabía, además la roca tenía abogados"

En eso entra Tatsumi.

"Dijeron roca?"- Dijo Tatsumi.

"Si, por qué?"- preguntó Hisoka.

"Hoy una pared me pego una patada en el (Censurado)"

"Pobre, bueno Tsuzuki, vamos a dormir, quieres? Mañana será otro día…….por cierto, y Watari?"

"Creo que estaba hablando con tu hijo"

"Bueno, vamos Tsuzuki"

Y Tsuzuki e Hisoka se fueron a dormir, y al día siguiente tendían el mismo día, solo que sería Jueves en vez de miércoles.

PERO ANTES DE IRNOS.

"Mamá……….yo quiero wow……..mamá yo quiero wow……mamá……yo quiero mamá….."- Cantaba Tsuzuki dormido.

Hisoka, con su almohada, se tapo los oídos, pero, esa noche, como todas……..volvería a dormir mal.

**NOTA: **Gracias por los RR y perdón por tardar en actualizar, no se s este me quedo más largo que los demás. Son cuatro hojas, pero la letra es Times new Roman numero 14 jejeje. Bueno, besos y acá los RR.

**Haku-Usui:** Gracias por todo jejeje y por el RR xD…….ya corte con mi novio (Te dije que mis relaciones no duran mucho?) pero seguro algún día regresaré con el (Siempre me pasa -.-) Bueno, muchos kisses y gracias por tu RR.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **Gracias por todo los halagos, y espero que te siga gustando mi fic. Muchos kisses.

**Fallen Marauders: **Jajajaja la locura viene en pares (Y nosotros somos gemelos xD) en fin, gracias por tu RR Hermanita y por apoyarme siempre que lo necesito, y por mandarme mensajes por cel jajaja algún día me tenés que llamar, y ahora que se me renovó el crédito (German no sabe como ocurrió XD Muajajaja) en Fin, gracias por todo, muchos kisses.

**Jessy:** Gracias por todo Jessy, espero que te siga gustando el fic, nos vemos por ahí XD. Kisses.

**Florchi: Tú amiga del alma: **-.- Espero que este haya sido más largo jejeje en fin, gracias por el RR, TQM. Y gracias por darme ánimos cuando lo necesite, y otra cosa, tus RR no son LARGUISIMOS, lo que pasa es que aprietas mucho el enter ¬¬. Kisses.

**Senko-Kun: **Bueno, gracias por los halagos jajaja, espero que este fic te siga ENCANTANDO jejeje. Kisses.

**Samael Bene Elohim: **Bueno, sobre tu personaje, volverá a aparecer en el fic, al igual que el psicologo y su ayudante voluntaria (Ya que no le pago jajaja) en fin, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos.

**La trinidad del caos:** En realidad, yo odiaba a Hijiri, por eso lo metí con Kenji en este fic. Y si, Kenji es un dulce, el próximo capitulo es el día de Kenji, así que conocerás un poco más de este simpático jovencito. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, y muchas gracias por tú Review.

**Dark-Kagome-chan: **Gracias por los halagos, en realidad……no soy TAN bueno, solo que me gusta el humor (Soy el bufón de mi escuela ¬¬, pero también el príncipe azul de mi escuela n.n), muchos kisses.

**Shinigamichanyaoi:** Gracias jajaja………en realidad, no se si lo dije antes, pero………….lo que pasa es que me olvido la contraseña de amor-yaoi y por eso no actualizo, pero ya actualizare……..bueno, muchos kisses. Chauchas.

**Yume:** Jajaja en realidad se unió a la comunidad cristiana "Hijos de dios" y ahora anda regalando rosarios y gritando por las calles mientras canta "Soy un siervo del señor" Jajaja en realidad me pareció cómico, no se tú. En fin, muchos kisses te envío.

**LOS AUFICIANTES SE TOMARON VACACIONES PARA DESCANZAR DE LAS LOCURAS DEL AUTOR DEL FIC, DISCULPEN…..**


	11. Entrega 11

**Capitulo 11****: Un día en la vida de……….. (Parte 3: Kenji) **

**Nota:** Aquí se termina un día en la vida de…..Espero que les haya gustado las tres partes de esta historia, que la hice para que vean a los personajes más íntimamente y no tan generalizados. Un beso. Y Chauchas, los dejo con el fic.

………….

Me levante muy temprano, ya que unas gotas de agua helada me mojaban la cara. Abrí mis ojos y la (censurada) gotita me cayo en los ojos T-T quiero un cuarto mejor…….Porque todos disfrutan de su cuarto y yo tengo que dormir en el piso de debajo de donde esta el Spa…….En fin, me trato de levantar y toda mi camita esta mojada (Nota de Kenji: Los odio tanto ¬¬ me gustaría matarlos, pero ya me ganaron T-T). Camino como puedo por los pasillos.

Entro a la sala y veo a mi papá-mamá tomando un café con muchos tranquilizantes alrededor y mi papá-papá que estaba comiéndose una enorme cantidad de pasteles. Murmuro un **_"Porque a mi"_** y me acerco a ellos.

"Que te paso Kenji?"- Preguntó Tsuzuki.

"Una cañería exploto y se fugo el agua"- Dije mientras pongo ojitos llorosos cuando recuerdo lo ocurrido.

Hisoka se levanto a verme.

"TSUZUKI, QUE (Censurado) ESTAS ESPERANDO, TRAE ROPA LIMPIA PARA EL NIÑO ¬¬"

"No me grites, que tengo faringitis……..y en primer lugar, tu estas más cerca del cuarto que yo n-n"- Dijo un muy contento Tsuzuki saboreando otros pasteles.

Mi papá-Mamá me dice que me siente y lo hago.

"Ya se secará"- Dijo y se sentó.

En eso entra Watari y ve todo esto.

"Hola familia, que tal amanecieron"- Dijo Watari.

"Mojado"- dije

"Ya estas grandecito para……."

"No tío Watari, había una fuga de agua en el techo de mi cuarto"

"Cuando condenaron al agua que se fugo?"- Dijo extrañado.

"No tío lo que pasa……….para que te explico si nunca entiendes"- Y me voy con mi violín al cuarto para cambiarme.

Camine nuevamente hacia mi cuarto.

**MÁS TARDE, EN LA ESCUELA DE VIOLIN.**

Hijiri estaba acomodando unos papeles mientras yo afinaba el violín y le contaba lo que había pasado hoy.

"Entonces adivina que dijo"- Dije en tono amenazante.

"Emm, no se, que dijo?"- aun agregando papeles.

"Que delito cometió el agua para que se fugara"

Minutos de silencio, grillos, grillos, silencio, grillos, grillos….

"JAJAJJAJA QUE BUEN CHISTE"- Se rió Hijiri.

Yo estaba hecho una furia, entonces le di con mi violín en la cabeza y cayo desmayado.

"Ups, creo que el violín no estaba bien afinado"

**MÁS TARDE EN SU CUARTO.**

Estaba en mi cuarto tocando el violín y de repente como si hubiera sido conjurado por un extraterrestre con moño rosa y pico de pájaro y………y……olvídenlo ¬¬.

"Tío Watari, vino a oírme"

"VINO? DONDE, DONDE"- Miro para los costados tratando de hallar el vino.

"Quiero decir, vino de venir, no vino de bebida"- Dije sentándome en mi cama.

"Ah y que tal Hijiri? Aun no se te lanza"- Dijo mirando como yo enrojecía ante el comentario.

"No se de que estas hablando"- dije.

"Pues, a Hijiri se le nota a la legua que te desea"

Oh, ese Desea no era lo mejor que podía haber dicho.

"NO SOY DE ESA CLASE DE CHICOS"- patada en la parte trasera y fuera del cuarto.

"Tiene el mismo humor que Hisoka"- escuche decir.

**AFUERA.**

Decidí dar un paseo antes de irme a la cama, y no, no lleve mi violín. Usualmente lo que hago es tocar el violín en el parque y vaya a saber Enma porque, las personas me dan limosnas y me dicen lo lindo que soy……..jajaja……..en fin, veo un pez flotando en el cielo……..espera……UN PEZ?...

"Em, disculpa, este no es el punto de vista de Watari…….eso esta en el cap 9"- Le dije al adorable pececito.

"Y este que capitulo es?"- Me contesto tímidamente.

"El 11"

"Ah, lo siento, me confundí…….perdóneme joven….."- y se va a la Pág. anterior donde Hisoka le dice que es la siguiente pagina y una vez llegado a la Pág. 9 se reencuentra con Watari y se abrazan.

Sigo caminando, y de repente veo una sombra.

"Tú chiquillo"- Dijo una sombra que llevaba soldaditos de juguetes en una bolsa.

"Quien eres tú"- Dijo retrocediendo.

"Tú peor pesadilla"- de repente se ve la cara de Muraki, el tipo que le pise el pie la vez anterior.

Todo se torna negro, y ya no recuerdo nada más………solo que alguien me toma en brazos y me lleva……….a donde?

Continuará…….

……………

**Nota:** JAJAJAJA los deje con algo de misterio………Bueno, para la próxima actualización haré lo siguiente. 10 RR, como mínimo para actualizar……..mmmm ya se, soy malo, pero, si pudieron en los anteriores capítulos, pueden en este, No? Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias por todo.

**Estrella de Kaleido Star:** Aquí tiene mucha participación Kenji, pues es un cap desde su punto de vista…..espero que te haya gustado, y tranquila, no le pasará nada malo al niño…..por ahora MUAJAJA cof, cof…..nos vemos.

**Crazy-Xion:** Jejeje que bueno que te guste el fic, aunque nunca me termine de imaginar a Hisoka en el carrusel…….algo que tengo pendiente. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic. Kisses.

**Sol la dama del alba:** Jajaja Gracias Sol por ser tan linda conmigo, siempre lo diré, tu y maga son mis hermanas……las que nunca pude tener……pero bueno, me alegro conocerlas, jajaja espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos. CHAUCHAS.

**Kaoru Dono:** Bueno, creo que Hijiri nunca podrá con la fuerza de Kenji jajaja, es algo que afectará el resto de su vida, ya que Hijiri toma el papel de Tsuzuki y Kenji, el de Hisoka. A medida que pase el tiempo lo veras. Bueno un beso. Chauchas.

**Samael Bene Elohim:** Y por eso dije chiste malo T-T voy a pedir donaciones de chistes….jajaja tal vez vea uno bueno y lo ponga. Muchos besos y gracias por opinar.

**Shinigami Sakura-Uesugi:** Aquí apareció 100 porciento Kenji, jajaja, y esta un poco loco, pero no tanto como Watari. (No le afecto mucho estar entre muertos) Pero le cayo bien la noticia cuando le dijeron "Tus padres están muertos" jajaja. Bueno, me despido, muchos besos. Chauchas.

**Yaoi-Hunter:** Jajaja Gracias, O.O porque siempre me rió jajaja……..creo que para ocupar más espacio, que desgracia -.-U en fin, gracias por tus RR y me gusta que te guste que me guste que le guste…..oh ya me hice merengue, en fin, me gusta que te guste el fic…..ME SALIO, QUE ALEGRIA. Jejeje (El fic es tan loco como su autor) Me despido con muchos kisses. Chauchas.

**Florchi: Tú amiga del alma:** -.- sabes lo que me cuesta leer tus RR……pero lo heredaste de mi jajaja……No que dejo RR largos, sino que no se entiende nada de lo que hablo. En fin, espero que te siga gustando el fic…..y lo lees por voluntad –saca un arma- jejeje muchos kisses.

**Jessy y Daniel:** JESSY! DANI! CHALY! Eh? Jejeje Gracias por su RR aunque podían haberme enviado uno cada uno ¬¬. Que bueno que les guste el fic. MUCHOS KISSES.

**Yume:** Yo no puedo imaginar a Hisoka en el carrusel jajaja y yo lo escribí……pero, todo sea para hacerle maldades al pobre Tsuzuki. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, muchos besos.

Bueno, quiero antes de despedirme decirles que el próximo capitulo se sabrán dos cosas muy importantes…….MUY IMPORTANTES jajajaja……y espero que les gusten. SAYONARA.


	12. Entrega 12

**Capitulo 12****: Como Telenovela Parte I**

**ATENCION**: Muraki OOC.

-"Y QUE ME LLEVE EL DIABLO!"- Gritó Hisoka- "DONDE (Censurado) ESTA TÚ HIJO"

-"Es mi hijo cuando hace travesuras, es mi hijo cuando se porta mal, ES MI HIJO CUENDO GOLPEA A HIJIRI!"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

-"SI ¬¬ AHORA AYUDAME A BUSCARLO"

En eso aparecen los demás que acababan de venir del último tren a Londres y querían…….espera, los mareo? Bueno, empiezo de nuevo.

Aparecen los demás chusmas que siempre están dispuestos a quitarle protagonismo a los PROTAGONISTAS, aunque su vida no dependa de las ganancias, ellos son figureti (Le gusta aparecer en cámara).

-"Que pasa?"- Dijo Tatsumi.

-"Mi hijo desapareció"- Dijo muy calmado Tsuzuki.

-"VAYAMOS A BUSCARLO"- Aparece Watari vestido de Superman.

**MOMENTOS DESPUES**

En su búsqueda, se encontraban Tsuzuki Jones (Música de Indiana Jones) buscando a su hijo en una montaña. Mientras tanto, Hisoka, estaba normal, pero buscaba desesperadamente a su hijo.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

-"Ven aquí"- Muraki abraza al chico.

-"SUELTAME! Pensé que me dejarías en paz"- Dijo el chico.

-"No!...tengo algo que te va a gustar"- Le enseña el cuerpo de Kenji.

-"PERO SI ES……."

-"callado!"- Dijo imponente y el chico se cae en la silla.

-"…"

-"Ahora…….si llega a venir tú hermano aquí……nunca me haz visto……no sabes donde esta el chico, OISTE!"

-"S…si…"- Dijo temblando.

-"Sabes lo que te puede pasar….. sabes que yo……..que yo se donde vas a estar tú"- Dijo levantándose de la silla.

-"Porque tienes telepatía….."

-"Eh?"

-"Tu hermano tiene el don de la empatia……puede leer los sentimientos……mientras que TÚ tienes el don de la telepatía……puedes leer lo que pienso"

-"Tu mente es más oscura que cualquier alma sucia"- Dijo el chico.

-"CALLATE!"- Dijo tomándolo por la camisa- "Cierra tu sucia boca"- Le pega al chico una bofetada.

-"DEJAME"-Trata de salir corriendo pero lo toma de la muñeca dejándole una marca.

**EN UN TERCER LUGAR**

-"Creo que es por aquí"- Dijo Watari y al ver que estaba frente al consultorio de su psicologo.

-"Estamos en el consultorio de Shin"- Dijo Tatsumi.

-"Aaaaaaah, bueno, tal vez nos pueda ayudar"- Dijo Watari.

-"Como se nota que nunca sales"- Murmuro Hisoka.

**CONSULTORIO.**

-"Queremos hablar con SHIN! QUEREMOS HABLAR CON SHIN!"- Watari tenía varios letreros que decían "Queremos hablar con Shin" y estaba quemando gomas en la nueve de julio (calle argentina). No mentira esto ultimo no.

-"Quieren hablar conmigo"- Dijo Shin que salía de la nada.

-"Siiii!"- Watari se lanza a él.

-"DESUBICADO"- Dijo Maga sacando al loco científico de encima de su amigo.

-"Que desea?"- Dijo Samael con algunas cuerdas y varias aspirinas contra la locura temporal.

-"Haz visto a este chico"- Dijo Mostrando una foto de Kenji.

-"Mmm No….no lo he visto"- Dijo El psicologo.

-"Que mal"

-"Oiga….."- Dijo Hisoka y tomo de la mano al psicologo.

**---Flash back---**

-"TÚ NO ERES NUESTRO HIJO! SUCIO ENGENDRO!"- Dijo la madre lanzando la ropa de su hijo mayor a la calle.

-"NUNCA SERÁS NUESTRO HIJO! ERES UN MONSTRUO!"- Dijo El padre golpeando al chico.

-"NOOOOOO! DEJENMEN! DEJENMEN"- Grito el niño de ojos azules.

-"Hermano?"- Hisoka se vio a él mismo, mirando al niño de ojos claros llorar.

-"HISOKA! NO ME OLVIDES HISOKA"- Los padres agarraron al mayor del brazo y lo echaron a la calle.

Hisoka lo siguió……pero nunca volvió a dar con el paradero de su hermano.

**---Fin del Flash Back---**

Hisoka soltó su mano. Todos esos recuerdos, también eran de esa persona a la que le había tomado la mano.

-"Tú…eres……..mi hermano"- Dijo Hisoka.

El chico de ojos azules miro claramente el rostro de su hermano menor.

-"Hisoka……yo……"

-"CON RAZON! Miren lo que dice sus títulos universitarios!"

-"Shin………KUROSAKI?"

-"HERMANITO"- Hisoka abraza a Shin y este le devuelve el abrazo.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio.

-"Hisoka…….debo decirte algo"

-"Yo también"

-"Hisoka….."

-"Shin"

-"ESTOY MUERTO"- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- "Que?"- Nuevamente ambos- "Pero…..tú"- Ambos- "A MI ME MATO MURAKI"- Se señalaron a si mismos- "También me……..vio……."- Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-"las coincidencias de la vida"

-"MATARE A ESE HIJO DE (Censurado) POR TOCAR A MI HERMANO"- Nuevamente ambos.

……….

**CASA DE HIJIRI.**

-"Que Kenji QUEEEE? Enseguida"- Dijo colgando.

"Cuando el mal busca un súper héroe…….ha nacido de su casa que queda en "265 avenida 2" el UNICO, GENIAL Y BRILLANTE………SUPER HIJIRIIIIII"

De La nada sale Hijiri y mete un casete en su equipo de música, era la canción de BATMAN.

BATMAN CHALALALALALALA  
BATMAN CHALALALALALALA

BATMAN CHALALALALALALALA

BATMAN CHALALALALALALALA

BATMAN, BATMAN, BATMAN.

**CASA DE MURAKI**

-"Una duda"- Levanta la mano Kenji.

-"Si?"- Responde Muraki desde la pizarra.

-"Para que sigues comprando mansiones si siempre terminan siendo incendiadas ¬¬"

-"Tienes razón, me dedicaré a la compra y venta de autos"

Kenji toma un teléfono celular (Siempre hay un teléfono celular) y llama a la pizzería que en un parpadeo aparece un tipo con una doble de queso parmesano.

-"Cuanto es?"- Dijo Kenji.

-"Son 258964541385635 Dólares"

-"QUE?"

-"Vine desde EEUU para traerla ¬¬"

-"NO VE QUE ESTO ES UN SECUERTRO LA (Censurado) DE SU MADRE Y HERMANA"- Kenji tenía un vocabulario digno de una estrella en el fútbol.

-"Niño mal aprendido"- se va.

Kenji se seguía comiendo la pizza.

-"YO RENUNCIO, Y QUE SE VAYAN TODOS A LA MIERDA!"- Dijo Muraki saliendo del escenario.

-"No quieren?"

………..

**Nota:** Ok, me desvié un poco ¬¬. Pero ya en el próximo capitulo también habrá novela jajaja. Espero que les guste. No responderé RR hoy porque estoy algo apurado por actualizar. Pero Gracias a…….

**Senko-Kun, Estrella de Kaleido Star, Samael, Flor, Crazy-Xion, Midri, Haku-Usui, Jesica **y** Yaoi-Hunter **

GRACIAS POR TODO.


	13. Entrega 13

**Capitulo 13****: Como telenovela Parte II**

**_((En Enma))_**

-"Ya puedo morir tranquilo……encontré a mi hermano"- Dijo Hisoka.

-"Ya estas muerto ¬¬"- le corrigió Shin.

-"Por cierto¿Por qué fuimos al consultorio de Shin?"- Preguntó.

-"MI HIJO Y LA RE (Censurado) MADRE QUE LO PARIO"- Maldijo Hisoka.

-"Zafe jejeje ya que soy el padre n.nU"- Dijo Tsuzuki despreocupado.

-"Tengo una idea"- Dijo Konoe.

-"Cual?"- Dijeron todos.

-"…….."- Konoe cae.

-"POR DIOS! HA MUERTO!"- Dijo Watari.

-"Ya estaba muerto ¬¬"- Corrigió Tatsumi.

-"Entonces?"

**_((En otro lugar))_**

-"Muraki?"- Dijo el niño.

-"Que quieres?"

-"Me aburro, quiero jugar"

-"Juega con tus cordones y deja de romper los huevos ¬¬"

-"O.O"

-"Bien……..a ver, si sigo así y luego….."- estaba escribiendo en un pedazo de papel.

-"ANDATE A LA RECONTRA MIERDA"- el nene se desato y se fue a ver un partido de fútbol cojin la barra brava de boca que pasaba por allá.

-"Y luego…….eh? O.O"- Ve que el chico no esta-" MIERDA! PERDÍ LA TRAMA DEL FIC!"

**_((Heladería))_**

-"Repiteme de nuevo porque estamos en una heladería"- Dijo Hisoka.

-"Sencillo………"- dijo Tsuzuki estaba caminando tan distraído que no vio la pared que cruzaba la vereda y choco contra ella.

-"Eh? FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS"- Dijo la pared y se fue tranquila.

-"Mi mamá me mima x.x"- Fue lo ultimo que articulo Tsuzuki.

-"O.o Vaya, primero la pared que patea a Tatsumi, luego el auto suicida, después el pez que flotaba en el aire y ahora esto! Para el próximo fic de este autor, antes me suicido ¬¬"- Dijo llevando arrastrado a Tsuzuki.

Hisoka lo lleva a Tsuzuki al Enma.

**_((Enma))_**

-"Y que paso luego?"- Dijo Watari examinando a Tsuzuki.

-"Se nos cruzo una pared que estaba cruzando la calle…..y Tsuzuki se la llevo por delante"- Dijo Hisoka.

En eso Tsuzuki abre sus ojos.

-"O.O Estas bien?"- Dijo Hisoka.

-"Ah, hola…….quien eres?"

-"Como que quien soy ¬¬"

-"No ves que perdí la memoria ¬¬"

-"Ah, lo siento, no sabía que eso también estaba en el libreto"

-"Viste que nuestro autor es ingenioso"

-"Si, es genial"- Hisoka con mirada con estrellitas.

Ok, eso no paso, solo quería saber si me prestaban atención.

-"No recuerdo nada"- murmuro Tsuzuki.

-"Tiene amnesia"- Dijo Watari.

-"NO ME DIGAS ¬¬"- Dijo Hisoka.

-"Jajaja viste, soy un genio en guardapolvo blanco n.n"

-"A ver…….empecemos de nuevo…….hay cosas muy extrañas que sucede en el mundo real, peces que flotan, autos suicidan, paredes parlanchinas y que se mueven, se pedió la trama del fic"

-"La trama?"

-"Si, mi hijo ¬¬ o acaso no te das cuenta que todo empezó cuando el nene nació……fíjate en el capitulo 1"

-"Bueno y que más?"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

-"Que encontré a mi hermano perdido…….y es raro porque en ningun momento en mi historia mencionaron una hermano"

-"Che! Soy argentino"- Dijo Shin.

-"Y?"

-"No se, solo quería poner eso n.n"

En eso entra Ryuichi.

-"HOLA NO DA!"

-"Te equivocaste de estudio de nuevo…….es B 5…….no es B8"

-"Kumagorou, deja de equivocarte no da……..disculpen no da"- se va.

-"No se porque siempre se equivoca"- Dice Hisoka.

-"Pero canta bien"- Dice Tsuzuki.

**_((Más tarde))_**

-"ESTA TODO PERDIDO…….JAMÁS ENCONTRARE A MI HIJO!"- Dijo Hisoka.

-"-.- pobre niño, donde estará"

**_((En otro sitio))_**

-"TÚ! SUCIO HINCHA DE BOCA ¬¬"- Dijo Hijiri. (Se nota que soy de River)

-"A QUIEN LE DICES SUCIO RENACUAJO"- Gritó el hincha del club.

-"DEVUELVEME AL NENE SANO Y SALVO"- Dijo Hijiri.

-"ANDATE A LA MIERDA!"

-"NO ME OBLIGES A USAR MIS PODERES"

Salto de la tortuga. Splat. Bueno, acá inserte escena de acción.

-"Oh Hijiri! Mi héroe"- Dijo Kenji e Hijiri lo alza.

-"Siempre quise decirte esto Kenji…….pero esos golpes duros en la cabeza que me dabas, me han hecho amarte"

-"Yo también te amo"

Y se besaron.

**_((Enma))_**

-"Porque siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros"- Dijo Hisoka- "Recuerdo cuando Kenji era un bebé"

**--Flash Back--**

Hisoka le daba de comer a su pequeño niño.

-"Dada"- Dice el pequeño.

-"Mira Tsuzuki, no se que mierda quiso decir, pero hablo"

-"Bebé"- Dijo el bebé.

-"O.O Bueno, ahí si le entendí"

-"Baba"

-"La tiene con la B ¬¬"

**--Fin de Flash back por carencia de cerebro del escritor--**

-"Mi pobre niño"

-"Hisoka"

-"Que pasa Watari?"

-"Estas embarazado"

-"QUEEEEEE!"- Desmayo.

-"PAPI, LLEGUE!"

-"Tu papi esta muerto"

-"Eso ya lo se ¬¬"

-"Vas a tener un hermanito"- Dijo Tsuzuki.

-"Hermanito?"

-"Que tal si le damos un nieto a tus papas"- Dice Hijiri.

-"NI EN PEDO! Aun estoy joven!"- se va corriendo.

-"Soy yo, o esto parece una telenovela?"

,……..

Gracias por los RR y no podré contestarlos por esa regla, tengo miedo que borren mi fic. GRACIAS A TODOS!

SE ACERCA EL FINAL!


	14. Entrega 14

**Capitulo 15:**** Y Al final la muerte sigue igual.**

Ya han pasado…………esperen un minuto – hurgando entre sus cosas encuentra un calendario – decía, ya han pasado 4 años desde aquel "Telenovelezco" día y todo parece ser normal.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki tuvieron una hermosa bebita llamada Hikari, la pequeña tenía un carácter muy fuerte (Como Hisoka) y siempre subía su tono de voz. A pesar de ser solo una niña, era difícil de dominar.

-"QUE NO QUIERO!"- grita la niña corriendo de un lado al otro.

-"Hika TwT debes comer"- dice Tsuzuki casi en llantos con un plato de espagueti.

-"QUE NO, NO, NO Y PUNTO!"

-"DEJALA TSUZUKI! NO QUIERE!"- abrazando a su hija.

Por otra parte, Kenji también tuvo un hijito con Hijiri el cual llamo "Gianfranco". El bebé lloraba casi el 50 porciento del día, el otro 50 porciento era que estaba dormido.

-"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA"- Bebé.

-"ZzZzZ"- Kenji.

-"T-T"- Hijiri.

Por otra Parte, Watari y Tatsumi decidieron abrir su propio negocio en Kyoto, decidieron ponerse una heladería y en verdad mucha gente pasaba por allí a comprarles.

**_((Heladería "Los muertos"))_**

-"¿Por qué le pusieron los muertos?"- Pregunta una niña.

-"Es una larga historia"- Dice Tatsumi.

-"cuenta"

-"Pues…..porque……..si"

-"Eso no es una historia larga"

-"COMPRA UN HELADO MOCOSA O TE LARGAS"- Gritó Watari.

-"BUAAAAAA MAMI!"- se va corriendo.

-"¬¬ Watari"

Bueno, pasemos a lo interesante. Muraki se unió a una secta que alababa a dios y ayudaba a los pobres.

-"Oh dios poderoso……..sálvanos"- dice el líder mayor.

-"Amen"- dicen todos.

-"Oh, sálvanos gloria nuestra"

-"Amen"

-"Porque diablos tuve que atender la puerta u.u"- susurra Muraki más para si.

Y es que Muraki atendió la puerta y 50 personas de la secta inundo su casa y lo convenció (Obligo) a unirse a la secta o sino le quemaban la casa.

Bueno, aparte de eso, la muerte sigue igual, Konoe se encarga de echarle la culpa a Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki cuida a Hikari, Hikari es la protegida de Hisoka, Hisoka cuida a Kenji de las manos pervertidas de Hijiri.

-"Dame un beso"- dice Hijiri rogando

-"Y quedar de nuevo con el bombo! NO!"- le contesta Kenji.

-"Solo lo hicimos una vez T-T no puedes ser TAN fértil"

-"Mi papá solo lo hizo 2 y nos tuvo a mi y a Hika"

-"Pe-pero"

-"Pero NADA"

**En otro cuarto**

-"Ala víbora, víbora del la mar……por aquí podrán pasar"- Canta Watari tejiendo.

-"o.o Por qué tejes?"- Pregunto Tatsumi.

-"Porque no puedo coser, se me rompo la cosedora"

-"Diras Máquina de coser"

-"Es igual"

-"No, no es igual"

-"QUE SI LO ES!"

-"QUE NO!"

-"QUE SI!"

En fin……..Pasemos al parque.

-"Mida Papi, una mapolosa"

-"Es mariposa nena……"- responde Tsuzuki a su hija.

-"Voy por helados¿alguien quiere?"- pregunta Hisoka.

-"YO YO"- dice la niña con entusiasmo.

-"Traeme una torta de chocolate n¬n"

-"Nada de chocolate para ti Tsuzuki, estas a dieta"

-"TwT"

-"¿De que gusto quieres amor?"- le pregunta Hisoka a Hikari.

-"Dulce de leche, chocolate, limón, fresa…."

-"Solo son dos sabores ¬¬"

-"Vainilla, ananá, crema de cielo, crema de sol"

-"¿Crema de sol?"

-"Si existe crema de cielo porque no de sol"

-"Buen punto"

**En otro lado**

-"Señor todo poderoso es, chaca, chaca, chaca rudo uOu" (Espera, esto es de DBGT Dragon Ball GT)

-"Ave mariiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa…….laaaaaaalaaaaaa la la la la laaaaaa"- Cantaba una mina con voz aguda.

-"TwT esto es por todo lo malo que he hecho, pero es demasiada tortura"

-"Tienes fuego"- le dice un pelado muy parecido a Buda.

-"BUDA"

-"No ¬¬ acá somos todos católicos" (que quede en claro que no quiero discriminar a nadie, soy Ateo o Shinista (Creo solo en mi) uOu)

-"eh? Jejejeje n.nU"

**Comisaría**

-"Esta detenido por Mala praxis"- dice un oficial (Hermoso oficial XD)

-"Mmm no puedo hacer otra cosa……para no quedar preso"- dice Shin poniéndose encima de la mesa de una manera MUY sexy.

-"Mmm……..si puedes"- Mirada lujuriosa que no puedo poner acá.

(((LEMON DE 2 HORAS)))

-"te llamare XD"- dice el oficial cerrando las puertas dejando a Shin Libre.

-"Ni que fuera (Censurado)…….¬¬ Bueno……a seguir cometiendo delitos muajajaja"

**Pasaron así los años, "Gianfranco" tuvo un hermanito llamado "Luis" y Gracias a dios tanto "Kenji" como "Hikari" no tuvieron hermanos. Shin le dio un primo a Hikari llamado "Matthew" (hijo del oficial), pero igual Shin crió solo a su hijo, no porque el oficial no se hizo responsable (Es más, quería casarse OO) sino porque Shin se mudo a Miami donde unas abuelas lo atendían como si fuera su nieto consentido.**

**Muraki como ya sabemos, decidió renunciar a la secta y hacerse cura XD.**

**Desgraciadamente Hijiri murió en un accidente, y con esa muerte, Kenji se suicido y ahora ambos trabajan en ENMA. Donde nunca envejecerán XD MUAJAJAJA.**

**Y así concluyo esta fascinante historia que titule "Hijo de la oscuridad" porque es la historia de un chico que nació entre sombras y dio luz a los que estaban a su alrededor. **

**Así antes de despedirme, quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que estuvieron siempre al lado de mi fic. Si tarde en actualizar es que tuve un accidente y no pude hacerlo, en serio. Ahora si, los dejo con los créditos finales nOn.**

**(Música final con créditos**

**Idea Original****: Shin Black**

**Guion****: Shin Black**

**Quien se llevo el dinero****: Shin Black**

**Quien robo el banco de la vuelta: Shin Black**

**A quien le debemos tanto****: Shin Black**

**((Personajes))**

**Hisoka Kurosaki**** como Hisoka Kurosaki**

**Tsuzuki Asato**** como el tipo que nunca se supo cual es el apellido y cual el nombre**

**Kenji Kurosaki**** como Kenji**

**Hijiri Minase**** como Hijiri Minase**

**Watari**** como el "Loco" **

**Tatsumi**** como Tatsumi**

**Muraki**** como Muraki el cura.**

**Extras**** como Extras.**

**((Agradecimiento a…)))**

"El auto suicida por su Suicida participación"

"La pared parlanchina por no parar de hablar aun cuando no le tocaba"

"El pez volador de colores por su amabilidad"

"Pepe Lepu que nunca apareció en el fic"

"El sub-oficial por su laaaarga….jejeje…….digo, por su….gran……no, no, por su…….única presentación XD"

**Bueno, y así queridísimo público (Lectores) me despido, diciéndole………SOMOS MÁS, LOS QUE NO SOMOS POCOS!**

CHAUCHAS.

**ATTE**: **SHIN BLACK**


End file.
